YGO Shadow games
by QueenBritt
Summary: A story with danger and the most difference. Everything seems normal as can be but it's far from it when you play the Shadow games. School will never be the same. Pairings: Britt x Yami, Nanu x Seto
1. Chapter 1

:Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh Series.

Britt Petrova lived in Domino city since she could remember and as a child she knew a lot. Her best friend since Kinder garden was Yugi Motou a timid shy boy who seemed to always play by himself in card games his grandfather would give him. Everyone got released to go play and as Britt got up she noticed Yugi getting in his bag. Some of the other kids asked him to join in with playing with them but he declined. Britt walked over to her friend smiling "Hey Yugi-kun why do you always stay inside? Why not just hang out with some of your friends like me and Anzu." She said to him. Yugi looked up at her with a slight smile knowing Britt had always been there when he needed a friend. "I wouldn't want to cause anyone to lose. Besides I'm going to try to complete my treasure." Yugi told her and Britt was curious as to what this tresure was. Though she didn't ask and left him to play his game. It was her lunch time and she was really hungry.

Yugi got out a box and was about to start working on his treasure when Joey swiped it from him. Yugi tried to get it back but Joey tossed it in the air and then swung his body over a desk catching the box in mid air before it hit the floor. Yugi ran over trying to get it back and Joey wouldn't give it to him. Tristan walked in asking Joey what he was doing and hoped he wasn't picking on Yugi. Joey was listening to tristan and then looked at Yugi and asked what was in it. Yugi explained that the treasure lasted all the way back to Ancient Egypt and that he could look. Joey took a look at it and was not impressed at all. "Boring." Joey said and then Britt walked in with Anzu swiping it away from Joey and handed it back to Yugi. "well if it's boring then give it back." Anzu said to him. Yugi thanked both girls for helping him and then Miho ran in and was hungry. Tristan had a thing for Miho and it was obvious as he took Joey with him to try and get her a lunch.

Britt turned her attention to Yugi after they had left "So can we see your treasure? I know you haven't put it together yet." She asked Yugi who agreed to show them. As he opened it Britt and Anzu looked at it "oh Pretty." Anzu said but Britt felt strange about it. It was like something in those pieces were putting her in a trance. Anzu and Yugi were trying to get her to move or at least say something. Only after Yugi put the lid back on did Britt blink and look at them confused "What happened?" She asked as she looked at them. They both looked at her concerned and she just was wondering what had happened. "are you feeling ok Britt-chan?" Yugi asked and Britt nodded but she had a wave of being light headed flow through her. "Yeah, I'm fine Yugi-kun." She said to him. Yugi didn't fully believe that she was ok but he knew she wouldn't admit that. Miho was still waiting for her lunch around this time.

When it was time to head home Britt walked with Yugi home. Her house was close to his and her parents were returning from their trip to Egypt. From all the video chat they had done she knew her mother had discovered a new item. She wondered what lied ahead with their return and she knew that they were bringing stuff back for the museum. "How has your grandpa been?" Britt asked Yugi on their way home. She knew a lot was going on with his grandpa owning the game shop. She hadn't been there in almost forever. "He's doing good." Yugi said to her and smiled. He was still worried about her from where she had acted strangely when he had shown her the treasure.

When they parted ways Britt walked into her home where her parents were talking in the kitchen. She could tell because she could hear their whispers in the kitchen. "Mom, Dad I'm home." She said to let them know then walked toward her room. As she walked past her parents room something started to glow and it caught Britt's attention. "Wha?" She said as she walked in to see what it was. She could see that it was some sort of bracelet. What made her curious was that it lifted up from where it was and was heading right for her. She covered her eyes as the light became very bright then she heard a click sound. When the light died down she was now wearing the odd bracelet. Her parents ran in and saw that the bracelet was on her. "What have you done?" Her parents said to her and she merely just looked at them. "I-I didn't do anything! I swear." She said to them.

Her parents tried everything they possibly could to get it off of her but whenever it was close to her hand she started to cry. The bracelet would not come off of her and they were worried that she was connected to something much larger than what the bracelet was. "There has to be something we can do." Her mother said and then told Britt to go to her room. She ran out of her parents room and into her own. To get her mind off of things she started to do her homework to get it done. After her homework was done she called Yugi and when Solomon Motou answered she asked to speak to Yugi but he said that Yugi was working on his treasure. She didn't mind and asked him to pass the message to call her back.

She didn't hear anything from Yugi that night and when she went to school it was really hard to hide her new strange bracelet. But the day had seemed to go by fast and when she walked home with Yugi they were stopped by the leader of the body guard squad. Britt knew he didn't have anything to do with her since she had been learning martial arts to protect herself under her fathers request that she knew self defense. When they followed him well they showed them Joey and Tristan who looked really bad off. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes as he saw how badly they were beaten up. Joey wondered if Yugi was happy and when Yugi told the head body guard that he didn't need a body guard. So when we heard the payment it was outrageous for how much it was.

I walked with Yugi home and it was mostly quiet as we walked but as the sun hit my bracelet it shined a little and Yugi looked up at it. "Britt-chan is that a new bracelet?" Yugi asked her and Britt looked at it then looked at Yugi. "yes, Yugi-kun, except my parents say it resigns all the way from Ancient Egypt and belonged to a Queen." She told him though she didn't mention anything about how it came to be in her possession. She couldn't even get it off right now so she really wondered what would happen when she did find a way to get it off. When they went their separate ways Britt went home and Yugi ran into his home and started working on his treasure contemplating what to do.

When Britt was going through her stuff she realized she forgot something at school so she waited until she knew no one would actually be there then ran to the school. When she got there she saw Yugi was also there but he was walking with the leader of the body guards or as Britt was referring him to the big school bully. She knew she had to get something for herself but she couldn't let Yugi be on his own. Running to help him she saw Joey and Tristan show up and when the three of them got there they all saw Yugi fall to the ground. "no, Yugi." Britt said softly but Joey and Tristan made it known they were there. The leader looked at the three of them and when Joey and Tristan were starting to come at him Britt noticed Joey put the last piece of the puzzle in Yugi's hand. Joey and Tristan didn't stand a chance as they were beat up by him.

The leader looked at Britt waiting to see what she would do and knew she was no fighter like Joey and Tristan. He walked over to her and she stepped back _if only I had help. I only known self defense. _She thought as he grabbed her wrist tightly. "Yugi-kun, you want your friend to be safe, then bring the money." He said as he picked her up and took her away. Britt tried to get free but hitting and kicking but he had a good hold of her. Yugi put the last piece of the puzzle together then there was a strange glow from it. It was just like before except she thought she saw something in the glow.

Next thing she knew was they were up in the air and secretly no one knew but Britt had a bad case of being afraid of heights. The leader of the body guards literally almost dropped her but when he did she felt someone grab her by her wrist. She looked up to meet the eyes of Yugi. At least she thought it was Yugi but he pulled her up and had her on his back since they were so high up. She listened to the rules as the opponent agreed. In some ways she thought she would cause Yugi to lose but he seemed fine and played as if she was as light as a feather. Soon before she even knew it they were at the top and the leader of body guards was at the bottom. She knew it was easy with just needing one card and she listened as the leader got the Joker card. "Joker is the end of the game for you." She heard what she thought was Yugi say. When he went to pick he got an Ace and won the game. Once at top he placed Britt where she would be safe even though it was at the top of a building. The leader of the body guards didn't like this and was rising to get the money. Breaking the rules and then she saw him break the rope and Yugi fall. "no, Yugi!" Britt said in worrying for her friend. The leader of the body guards got out what he thought was money but was really a deck of cards. Turning to Britt he planned to push her off but then he started to fall backwards. She couldn't watch but then she felt someone behind her and grab her from around her waist. She froze but then looked back only to see who was behind her was not Yugi at all.

Even though she didn't know who he was but he helped her off the building so she could get down. "are you ok?" He asked her and she nodded with a smile "thank you." She said but then saw a flash. She covered her eyes and then looked was Yugi who was looking confused "Britt-chan, what happened?" He asked her and then Britt gave it a little though "uh I'll tell you later." She told him and then went to get what she had left in the school. When she walked out she walked with Yugi back to their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

A brand new day and Britt had a lot to think about when it came to her bracelet and Yugi's puzzle. Plus the mysterious person who saved her from falling when they were so high up in the air. School had gone by so fast when it had started and Britt stood up from her desk. Looking over she saw Joey being nice to Yugi and was shocked to see they were friends now. She overhead them talking about a place that had just opened called Burger world and she thought about joining them. Tristan and Miho were joining in so she walked over to Yugi with a slight smile "hey I'll come too." She told him.

Anzu spoke up talking about Burger world like someone had got sick on the grand opening. Britt thought her reaction seemed a little suspicious so Britt wondered what was she hiding. Anzu then left without having a problem. Easily overhearing Joey talk about Anzu and how she's been acting weird it wasn't hard to notice Yugi blush. "could Yugi like Anzu?" Britt thought but wasn't really bugged by it. She also wasn't about to get in her friends personal life. Looking out for Yugi and Anzu, Britt and Miho trailed behind her to see what was going on. After too long they found out what was going on that Anzu worked for burger world.

Britt and Miho debated it but in the end they decided to get a job working there. Soon after the next day of school the three girls left at the same time. "hm looks like Britt and Miho have joined in." Joey said and Yugi couldn't believe him. "no, Britt-chan wouldn't do that!" He said and his face was just as red as before thinking his friend could do such a thing. Tristan followed behind them and when he figured out he also got a job at burger world to be with Miho. Britt knew how hard Tristan was trying to win her over and it was hard for her to watch this.

For the next two days the group went to work finding nothing wrong until the day Joey and Yugi showed up and they greeted them. Britt turned around with the others and was embarrassed because for one she didn't know when she would meet the guy who saved her again. Anzu led them to a table and then Britt gave them a couple burgers. Between Anzu and Britt they were both quiet but Anzu was the one who used the ketchup. When both girls walked away Yugi had liked seeing both his friends in their work uniforms. He knew Britt's dream was to be a singer and that Anzu wanted to be a dancer. Joey made a comment and the only thing the girls said was that it was on them for their meal.

Soon after not too long a cop came in looking for a thief and a cop was talking to them. Miho was freaking out but Britt and Anzu covered her mouth. They listened to what the cop said about the criminal. That the guy had a pistol and was hit with a guards weapon to leave a bruise on his leg. Hearing this Anzu got an idea and Britt knew what she was going to do.

Getting the toy cars they had them roll on the floor and everyone started to check. One person wasn't very happy about it but we were just trying to help the cop. As we were trying we didn't find anything that was out of the ordinary. Then the cop told us about the person having an allergic reaction to eggs. So Anzu and Britt started talking about the burgers were made with egg.

One of the people were starting to have a reaction and were about to get away. The cop walked over and noticed how the guy was reacting. "are you alright sir?" He asked and then the guy got up and was trying to get away. Come to find out it was the thief who had escaped from prison and when he said he was about to get sick well Anzu and Britt chuckled a little. "we lied. There is no Egg in the bun." Anzu said to him.

The theif got free and knocked over the boss of the resturant. We all couldn't believe it but then the thief pulled on our Boss's shirt revealing a spider. We didn't know what until the thief said his name. After that the manager grabbed Britt and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. "Britt!" Yugi said but then the manager shot in the air and everyone got down. Not knowing what was going on she could only hope that someone saved her.

As they sat in a booth she waited but then she heard the manager tell someone to get him cigarettes and alchohol. From what he descriped she knew it was Yugi so she stood up. "Yugi, don't do it." Britt said but then the guy slapped her and pulled her back into the booth. Yugi couldn't believe it "Britt!" Yugi said then his puzzle glowed. Even though Britt couldn't see it, she could feel it because of her bracelet.

Listening she heard the manager talking to Yugi about helping him then she heard a familiar voice. Listening to the rules she knew this was a dangerous game but she had to listen to what was going on. They were only allowed to use one finger for the game. She knew the manager had the gun but she heard that her savior had something else.

Being patient she heard when the game started and waited to see what was going on. She could hear the sound of a drink being poured so she didn't know much. "Game start" Her savior said as he let go of the lighter onto the managers hand. The manger started to freak out and Britt felt someone grab her hand pulling her out of the seat. "come on Britt." He said and she knew it was the same guy who had saved her from the leader of the body guards.

She didn't see what happened next but she heard him say that the manger didn't follow the rules. Meaning there was going to be a penalty like with the leader of the body guard. No one really saw what happened but she could hear the manger crying out as if he was in pain. When her blindfold was taken off she looked around for her savior but she didn't see him. She only seen Yugi and her friends.

The more she stood there the longer she wanted to meet him again but it was only when she was in danger. Walking home she relaxed and when the next day came she was relaxed but looking at her bracelet was she was messing with it some to try and find a way to get it off. It zapped her though and she fell out of her desk when it was recess time. Yugi and the others ran over to her and she opened one of her eyes and gave a slight smile. "I'm ok Yugi." She said to him seeing him concerned.

Joey took a good look at her bracelet and then noticed it had the same symbol as the puzzle. "Yugi, this bracelet. It has the same symbol as your puzzle." He said to him and Yugi took a good look at it. "Hm maybe we should have grandpa look at it." Yugi suggested but Britt declined and got up. When it became after school Britt didn't head out and neither did Anzu. Yugi asked why and Britt told him that her and Anzu quit so they could hang out with Yugi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

It was a new day at school and with everything that had passed you couldn't say Britt didn't wonder what would go on today. She was playing duel monsters with Yugi for fun to learn about the differences in duel mosnters. Soon their teacher told them to get in their seats so sh did and mentioned that they would get a new student. When she saw who it was let's just say she didn't like him at all.

Hearing the teacher say that his name was Seto Kaiba the way he dressed was telling her he was some kind of rich kid. "Great, just what we need. A stuck up guy in our school." Britt thought as she kept quiet. Joey seemed to agree with her on him and sounded like he couldn't stand it. Britt sat on one side of Yugi so Seto was placed on the other side of Yugi. Overhearing Seto and Yugi talking she couldn't believe how normal he was but she still thought he was a stuck up rich boy. Once Seto sat down Britt leaned over by Yugi and whispered "careful Yugi. I don't trust him." She told him

When it was time to leave for school Britt was getting ready to leave when she saw Yugi and Seto talking. Walking over after the car left she couldn't help but smile and give it at least a chance against her better judgment. "Yugi-kun what's going on?" She asked him and He turned around with a smile. "Britt-Chan, Kaiba-kun invited me over to his house. Everyone wants to go and I was wondering if you'd tag along too." He asked her. How could she say no to Yugi after how long they had been friends so she nodded in agreeing. "alright." She said to him.

When they got there everyone was waiting for Tristan and Miho who had decided to ride on a bike. Britt sighed as they were waiting. When Tristan and Miho arrived well Britt was working with making sure not to say anything wrong. Hearing from the monitor Seto's voice welcoming them you could say she was skeptical on this whole thing.

Following behind Yugi she kept her opinions to herself and when the doors opened it defiantly looked like Seto was surprised. Seto led them down a hall and Britt followed behind Yugi listening to Joey behind her grumbling and she had to agree that she also didn't like Kaiba.

Reminding herself that she was coming for Yugi to support she followed as they walked into a vast room. She saw a lot of cards on the wall and then all the trophies. To say the least everyone was amazed at this. Britt stayed by Yugi but she looked back and seen Joeys shocked expression.

Miho walked over and wanted to go to the amusement park that he had built. To say the least that actually caught Britt's interest as she liked some rides. Kaiba said he would make a reservantion for them at an amusement park. Miho hugged him and to see Tristan made made Britt think she may have had another one of her friends on her team.

When the subject of rare cards came up Britt didn't get the best feeling and a voice in her head just told her not to trust Kaiba. When she heard of Yugi mention that his grandpa had a rare card she wished Yugi hadn't. With the way Kaiba looked interested it just gave her a bad feeling.

We all headed to the gameshop and it had been awhile since Britt had been there. When they walked in they were greeted by Yugi's grandpa. Yugi walked over and asked him about showing his rare card to them and he agreed. Getting it out everyone was amazed to see it was the famous blue eyes white dragon. But even so Britt looked over at Kaiba and got a really bad feeling from him when this card had been shown.

Tristan was starting to talk about how bad it was needless to say Britt and Anzu pulled him back. They didn't want Tristan to ruin this whole thing. Both of them got him to relax thanks to Miho's help and when Kaiba tried to get Grandpa Motou to trade it for a whole bunch of cards he declined. In a way Britt couldn't blame him with the card having sentimental value.

The next day went by like normal but when Yugi and Kaiba met up Britt was not sure about it. Keeping watch though she waited to see what would happen and when she heard that Joey said that Kaiba switched it for a fake, well for sure Britt went with them to get the real one back. Joey and Tristan went and fought to get it back but they were outmatched.

Kaiba looked at Britt seeing she was no fighter but he could see that she also wanted to help get his card back. "Pathetic. You can't even fight." Kaiba said to her and then Britt just smiled "try me." She told him which made his body guards come at her. When they would go to attack her she would defend herself like she had been taught.

Kaiba found this interesting and had his goons grab her taking her hostage then he noticed Yugi. Yugi tried to talk some sense to Kaiba and to see Yugi get hit with Kaiba's suitcase made Britt try to get away. "Yugi-kun!" She said as the guards were keeping her back. Kaiba looked between Yugi and Britt smiling "if you want your friend back, you'll have to duel me to get her and the card." He said then had his bodyguards pick her up as he went downstairs.

Somebody guards were left behind but the two who had Britt were following Kaiba. "let me go." She kept saying as she would try to get free. Soon she heard a familiar voice challenge Kaiba for her freedom and the card.

During the ride there Britt was put by Yugi but her hands were tied so she couldn't get free so easily. Looking over at who kaiba thought was Yugi, she noticed that he looked at her. They seemed to stare at each other for awhile like something was starting between them.

Arriving at the place one of the bodyguards picked up Britt so she couldn't run and then Kaiba got out. Being taken to a room she was put in a seat to sit and watch the duel. It was odd for her to watch but as she saw what was going on and seen the monsters come to life it amazed her. Finding some of it odd though she noticed every once in awhile she would meet eye contact with her savior.

Keeping watch it was hard not to see what was going on. But before it was even over she saw a puff of smoke and the room was empty except for her and her mysterious savior. He got the card and untied her but because he didn't know where they were he picked her up. Carrying her out of the place since he really wasn't Yugi.

She watched as he seemed to be taking her to her home and she looked up at him. To see him be there and be her savior over and over made her start to feel something. With the emotions her bracelet glowed and he stopped looking down at her bracelet and then at her. "You have the bracelet." He said to her and she nodded. He still took her home though and made it like nothing had happened.

For the next few days though she had a lot on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few day Britt had been silent thinking on everything. But today she was meeting up with their friends and when she headed out she saw Yugi. "Hey Yugi." She said and he looked and smiled at her. "Britt, are you ok?" He asked and she nodded. "yeah, just a lot going on." She told him and then walked with him. Going down the street they noticed a line for the D-shock premium collection watches. It was something that they had been looking into for awhile.

They were going to stay in line but then they saw Tristan so they went over to him. "Tristan, you like the D-shock watches?" Yugi asked and he seemed nervous about it. Britt thought maybe he was doing it for Miho. D-shock watches almost seemed like a girl thing but then again some guys were in line to get the watches.

They all joked around and doing things but now Tristan went serious and asked them to hold his spot in line. Britt didn't mind and neither did Yugi but both of them wondered what made him want to be in line. As they waited they realized it was taking Tristan a lot of time to get there. Soon it was them up on the booth. Yugi payed for the watch and come to find out it was the last one.

People behind them were disappointed but what could they really do? It was a limited stock to begin with. Yugi went to grab the watch and then a guy stepped up to try and take it from him. Britt told him to let it go since it was technically Yugi's. Instead the guy showed them his collection of the watches in assorted colors.

Tristan told the guy he had to obey the rules. At first Britt didn't know how things were going to go then she heard the guy who sold the watch call the police. Seeing the collector who had all the watches leave was a good sign in a way. She was happy that he would leave them alone.

When they were all there when Tristan gave it to Miho she was really happy. She knew that Tristan was hoping this would help him win Miho. Miho was so excited she said that she loved Tristan which made him blush a little. Joey teased him on it and repeated what she had said. Tristan made no comment on it so they knew he was happy. Except he snapped and told Joey to shut up.

Miho was going to let Joey hold her D-shock but Tristan disagreed. They did rock paper scissors and Tristan won against Joey. She knew that Tristan would take good care of it so Miho trusted her with it. We went to the game store and Britt watched as Honda held onto it and was happy.

We watched as he was able to keep hold of it for Miho, Britt played a game while they were waiting. When Tristan went to the bathroom he still had the watch. No one knew the collector was in the bathroom so when Tristan came out Miho asked for her watch. They watched him panicked while trying to find it.

Britt saw someone watching them and she saw it was the collector. She followed the collector thinking he may have had the watch. After Miho slapped Tristan yugi noticed Britt had walked away and followed behind her.

Yugi caught up to Britt as both of them were following the collector. He knew they were following him as he looked back and showed the bracelet. The followed him down until they came to a part of the place that not even he could escape.

They kept after him and tried to get it back but he knocked them on the ground. Soon the bright light came and they were now in a shadow game. The room changed and it was now a different game. He helped Britt keeping her by them. The guy couldn't leave the room and when he saw them up he ran toward them "I wouldn't do that." Yami said as something almost hit the guy. Britt smiled knowing that this game was to get the watch back.

Yami explaine the rules that they had to get the fastest time before the chance of their hand being hit. Britt watched as the game started and the guy had to be fast. He touched it and just barely almost had his hand hit. Next it was Yami's turn and he waited which was close but he got it to the best time between the two.

The guy took another turn except he changed spots with Yami and Britt thinking it was some trick. Needless to say they agreed to his want even though Britt wasn't apart of the game Yami kept her by him. The guy went to touch it but his hand got hit so Yami reached for it. Only for the guy to try and stop him. Britt knew that was a bad idea but what she hadn't expected was to see the outcome of the watches looking as if they were apart of him. Walking away they went to find the others.

When they got out they walked over to Tristan and gave it back. They knew that he would give it back to Miho. Yugi had taken over half way there and they just told Tristan that it was under the stairs. Truthfully Britt knew the truth on where it had really been.

When the night time came Britt went home to just relax but when she closed her eyes a few things came to her mind. Even yami which was what made her wonder what she felt toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning and Britt had school today so she got herself ready. Looking at her M. Bracelet she tried once more to take it off but again it shocked her and caused her to fall. "hmph I'll figure out something." She thought then went to school after she had breakfast. Her parents had gone on another exhibition to Egypt so she could only be alone again in the home.

Britt walked in seeing that her friends were reading the news paper. "Good morning everyone. I hope today has been good." She said to them. Yugi smiled seeing Britt though he felt sometimes that Britt was one of the only people who understood him. But also she seemed to know more than he did when he blacked out.

"Hey we were just talking about the museum." Anzu said and Britt knew that the museum had ancient Egypt stuff likes mummys and treasures. Britt sat on her desk listening "Egypt stuff,right? It's where the Millennium items are originally from. Yugi, didn't they say that people died trying to get the Millennium puzzle?" Britt asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded and Joey started to freak out "what? So are you cursed?" Yugi asked Joey. Yugi told Joey no but knew sometimes he had missing pieces in his memory. Looking over at Britt he looked at her item "so what's the story on your item Britt?" Yugi asked. Britt looked at the Bracelet and she sighed "well put it this way. Not everyone who touched mine was able to get it. Only my parents were able to. It belonged to some big high Queen as the legend says only one girl is able to wear it." She told Yugi but also everyone else heard.

"So maybe we should get some info from Yugi's grandpa." Anzu said finding it interesting that both of them were able to do things. Sighing though Britt had no idea how to get it off and she knew that for sure. Tristan showed Joey a picture of a mummy and then they all saw him freak out. When they all agreed to the museum Britt knew it'd be interesting.

The next morning they were hanging out with Grandpa Motou who noticed Britt's item while she was talking with Yugi. Both of them were just having a fun time waiting with the others when two people walked up to them. When they saw both items they one who was a little shorter grabbed Yugi's puzzle but Britt told him he should let go before he choked poor Yugi. Then the guy let the puzzle go and took hold of Britt's wrist seeing the bracelet. It weirded her out about him since the bracelet wouldn't come off.

"Yugi-kun, Britt-chan can I display your items in the museum today?" He asked them. Britt shook her head no "Sorry, my bracelet doesn't come off. I can't let you have it." She told him. Yugi let the guy put his item on display for the day. When they went in everyone was looking at the egyptian exhibit but every once in awhile someone would look at Britt's bracelet. "Britt-chan, why doesn't it come off?" He asked her and she sighed. "everytime I try to take it off Yugi, it shocks me." She told him.

She kept watch but she wanted to go back near the puzzle "I have to make sure Yugi gets the puzzle back..So I can meet him again." She thought. When it was almost closing Britt waited with Yugi for him to get the puzzle back.

Looking through the mummy exhibit she couldn't see why Miho thought that it was pretty. When they walked away Britt stayed with Yugi to look at the mummy. A strange man stepped up beside them saying he could see how sad the mummy was and tears were falling. He called Yugi a boy and that didn't go over well for Yugi.

Right before closing was when they went over to the puzzle. Britt got a bad feeling off of the guy from earlier but she ignored it. When the end of the day was coming Britt knew it was great. She waited for so long and then walked into the museum with Yugi to get it back. When they got inside they saw the strange guy from before have it. But also that the puzzle came straight to Yugi and Britt.

He looked at them wondering who they were "the puzzle and the bracelet." He said noticing Britt's bracelet. He used his key to get into Yugi's mind but because it was so close to Britt she got pulled in too. It was odd when she looked around she was confused but someone picked her up taking her with him. When she looked around where she had been taken she felt as if she had been taken into a room belonging to a Pharaoh.

She looked when she heard the door open and the guy seemed surprised to see her in the room with Yami. "who are you?" Yami asked him keeping ahold of Britt since he didn't trust the man in the doorway. "I don't know what power you used to enter the boys mind but I want to know your reason for being in here." Yami told him.

The man told them that his name was Shadi and that he was wanting to find the power of the Millennium Puzzle but also the bracelet. When he mentioned the bracelet he pointed to Britt's wrist and Britt didn't move. Yami laughed a little "well if she is in here then the secret of her item is obvious. The items are connected." Yami told him keeping hold of Britt.

Yami challenged Shadi to a game and he said that he had to find the real room. If he wins then Yami will tell him about the puzzle. When the room changed Britt was amazed to see all the doorways and the mysteries on this. "find the true room. Good luck." He said then with Britt he disappeared to the true room.

He placed her in the chair and sat on the edge looking at her. "You were gifted with the bracelet. It can only mean one thing. You must be a reincarnated of one of my people from long ago." Yami said to her. Britt just looked at him "reincarnated? You said the puzzle and the bracelet are connected. But if so then the one who had the bracelet from your time must have been." She stopped not wanting to say it. Yami looked away "You speak of a time I don't even remember. Fragments are all I have but you. Something about you is just familiar." He said to her.

They talked while waiting but Yami was close to her "uh what are you doing?" She asked him. "Britt, If you are gifted with the bracelet then that explains why we keep meeting." He said to her. Britt just looked at him and blushed being quiet. She didn't fight when he leaned closer to me and she closed her eyes as she felt him give her a quick kiss.

Britt's bracelet flashed and some images went into Britt's mind but she didn't understand them. When the door opened she stood up with Yami and looked at Shadi. "I found both of you." Shadi said and started to walk in. He almost went to the floor but Britt ran and grabbed his wrist. Yami helped him up and he thought he lost. "no, this is just the beginning." Yami said and when Shadi left Britt got sent of Yami's mind as well.

Shadi looked between her and Yugi talking about Yugi's alter ego. Yugi seemed confused and looked at Britt who seemed like she knew something. "boy, what is your name?" Shadi asked him and Yugi looked at him. "My name is Yugi." He said

Shadi walked away from them but stopped and looked directly at Britt "we will meet again." He said to her and she was counting on it. No way was she letting him have the puzzle. When he was out of sight Britt walked Yugi home. Her mind was racing as she thought back to in the puzzle. "Did I really? I mean he is but I am..we kissed." She thought and Yugi knew she was thinking about something.

After going home she just relaxed and prepared for tomorrow. The next day Britt was quiet for the rest of the day. Miho and Anzu caught up to her "So, anything new? A new guy in your life?" Anzu and Miho asked her. Britt looked between them blushing a little. "no, well actually yeah." She told them. That was all she did tell them for the rest of the day about her secret new guy in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Britt was home when she got a call from Yugi to come to the hospital. She thought maybe She'd get to see Yami but she didn't know for sure. When she went there she saw the whole group there and heard about the professor. "what happened?" Britt asked Yugi. Yugi told her what happened and that his grandfather found the professor. They all started to head home and Britt couldn't shake that they were being watched. "could it be Shadi?" She thought

Shadi was indeed watching them and seen Britt was talking with Yugi laughing. "that girl. She saved me from falling and the other boy had helped out to pull me out." He thought watching them. Anzu parted from the group and Britt waved bye to her with their group of friends. She knew Anzu could take care of herself.

No one knew that Shadi had got into Anzu's mind to know how to use her against Yugi. Britt was trying to joke with Yugi but with her bracelet activated everytime she was around him now fragments of memory were coming to her mind. The one that came this time was strong and she fell to her knees "ah." She said. To her it was like a headache that hit her very quickly. But as quickly as it came it left and she stood up.

Yugi was concerned but she told him not to be and kept walking. "Yugi, does Britt have a boyfriend?" He asked her and Yugi wasn't sure if Britt did or not. They never really talked about her personal life but he had become quite worried about her with knowing she was acting differently with the bracelet on.

Next day at school Joey came in with a talisman on his forehead. Britt laughed a little finding it funny that he took this Pharaohs curse so literal. "oh come on Joey. If Yugi is cursed then I'm cursed with the Millennium Bracelet. But that's not true because everytime I'm in danger, my knight in shining armor comes to my rescue." She said to him and that made Yugi, Joey and Tristan look at her. She slightly panicked at them looking at her like she said something that peaked their interest. "You have a boyfriend?" Joey asked her and Britt was quiet but looked down and remembered the kiss. "You do. Who is he? Do we know him?" Joey asked and Britt looked up at him. "no,...no." She said to him.

Anzu walked in and sat in her seat but she was too quiet. Yugi told her good morning but she didn't say anything back. When classes started the guys and the girl had separate classes. Britt didn't trust Anzu so she decided to follow her without her knowing. "what are you up to Anzu?" Britt thought and when she saw her try to push something on Yugi she couldn't believe it. Hiding though she saw Anzu's eyes and couldn't believe it.

She followed Anzu and seen that she was trying to hurt Yugi. Knowing how Anzu would never harm Yugi she knew she had to be being controlled. When Britt ran in after her seeing she went in the infirmary after Yugi. "leave him alone." Britt said to her and Anzu pushed her against the wall. Seeing her eyes she could tell Shadi was controlling her. Yugi was trying to get Anzu off of her but Anzu pushed him down in trying to get the other Yugi out.

When they all decided to go to find Anzu, Britt went with Yugi since she figured it was for the best. "come on. We have to find her." Britt said to Yugi who went right with Britt. He trusted Britt but wondered who her boyfriend was. Little did any of them know that now tristan had been put under Shadi's control.

When they were looking Britt and Yugi saw Anzu and they followed her. "Shadi, what game are you playing?" Britt thought knowing whatever the case Yami would have to win. She followed until they came to the roof. Seeing Anzu on a ledge made both of them worried about what was going on. Britt and Yugi ran forward to try and help her but Shadi showed up. "I'm trying to pull out the other you. It's not working. So I have to do this." He said then grabbed Britt and pushed her back. Causing a dragon to appear behind her holding her arms and looking as if it would eat her.

The puzzle glowed and the change happened between Yugi and Yami. Britt was trying to get free and Yami looked back at her "Britt! Anzu!" Yami said and then looked at Shadi "let her go." He demanded knowing to get Anzu free was going to be tough. "win against me and both girls are free. Lose at one of my games and you lose that girl first." Shadi said motioning to Britt.

"How dare you use them in your game." Yami said to Shadi. Shadi knew what he was getting into so he knew there was only one thing he had to do. Test Yami for the final time in a game of his own. Watching was the only thing Britt could do as she saw a monster similar to the one that held her grab Yami and look the same as it did on her. Looking at it Yami answered the answer to the riddle.

Next it was a game that delt with a fake Joey and even though Yami didn't play. Britt watched as he still won the game. It made her happy to know he'd win. Britt watched as the rope was about to break "Anzu wake up!" Britt said and the monster was about to move it's mouth again when it came down to it she watched as Shadi's heart statue broke and she was freed. Anzu was freed to and Yami helped her back.

Running over to Britt though he picked her up wanting to make sure she was fully ok. Looking back at Shadi he was angered "mess with them again. You'll regreat it." He told Shadi. Britt blushed being in Yami's arms. Anzu looked over at them "Yugi?" Anzu said and Yami looked over at her. Britt was quiet knowing that her secret was out.


	7. Chapter 7

Anzu was going to say something knowing it wasn't Yami at all. But before she could say anything Yami started walking away with Britt in his arms. Looking over Yami's shoulder, Britt could see that Anzu was suspicious of this. Once Yami got her home she checked to make sure she was ok, finding no scratches he hugged her. Britt blushed at this all of a sudden hug but she hugged him back. "You are the closest thing I have to my past. I will protect you." He told her. Britt nodded understanding this but she could see he was close to her.

Yami walked in with her and stayed for awhile but then it was late so he left through the window. "goodnight." He said to her. "night." She said then went to sleep after doing her homework. The next day she was fine but she decided to bring along her digital pet. She hadn't named it yet but she now had a name for it. "yami." She said with a smile. Going to school she walked in to see a bully pushing someone through. She made her way to her class avoiding him and when she walked in all her friends looked at her.

"Hi guys." She said and then noticed Yugi who seemed to want some answers. She was worried he'd ask about Yami but he didn't say anything to her. She noticed Miho wasn't there but she didn't know why. When class started she tried hard to concentrate but Yami was on her mind. Well Yami and the kiss in the puzzle "I wish it could have been longer." She thought then heard a noise that was familiar to her.

It only took her a second to realize that Joey had his digital pet on. "Hmph that's why I have Yami on silent, so I can take care of him on the break time." She thought as she saw Joey get in trouble. When it was time for everyone to go out Britt stayed with her friends. Pulling out her digitalpet she smiled as she took care of it. Anzu was talking with Joey and then she walked over to Britt. "So was that your boyfriend?" She asked her.

Britt looked up at Anzu who was looking at her "huh, oh Yami? Yeah, we're together." She said to her then went back to her digital pet. Tristan came in saying that it was a waste of time to mess with digital pets but after Miho came in he changed his thoughts on it. Miho smiled at them all and waved to Britt who waved back. She showed her digital pet to everyone and everyone could notice the digital pet looked like her.

Yugi noticed his friend Haiyama and went over to talk to him. Britt kept hold of her digital pet "I wonder what Yami would think of this." She thought with a smile. Seeing the guy from this morning Britt had a bad feeling about this. She saw him call Haiyama with him. Yugi followed him slowly and when he saw the exchange of money he was shocked. Even though he saw he promised not to tell anyone. Out of being nice Yugi gave Haiyama one of the digital pets that he owned.

When class started Britt noticed that Tristan wasn't there and she knew what he'd done. "cut class. You fool." She thought knowing he'd do anything for Miho. School went by normal and things seemed normal as could be. Walking home Britt was happy but when she got home it wasn't long that she got a knock at the door. Going to the door she opened the door and seen Yami leaning in her doorway. "hey, good day at school?" He asked her as she was speechless. Yami could see she was speechless and then walked over to her. "I could tell Anzu was giving you problems." He said smiling at her. Still speechless she smiled at him.

They talked for awhile but then Britt got up the nerve to do something since Yugi didn't remember anything Yami did right now. She leaned in and kissed Yami. He wasn't shocked but kissed her back. She let it last for a long time like she wanted and then pulled away with a smile. Looking at the time he saw it was getting late. "I have to go. See you soon." He told her as he left.

The next morning she walked with Yugi and the others. They saw that there was a gold pet and they were in awe. To say the least she was glad that they could see one in person. It was short lived as the Kijura took it from the store. But he gave the shop owner money to pay for it and replace the damages.

For the next three days Britt saw no sign of Tristan but Britt liked the nights when Yami would visit. She had kept things under certain circumstances and she only let things between her and Yami go as far as making out. Her parents weren't home so she had to watch what she did. Britt overheard people talking about their digital pet names. Joey's was named Joe, Yugi's was named Yu-2, Anzu told that her pets name was somomo and then everyone looked over at Britt. "well what's your digital pets name?" they asked. Britt smiled at them "Yami." She said and Anzu looked at her in her eyes. She knew that Britt named her digital pet after her boyfriend.

Britt watched as Yugi did a data exchange with Joe and Yu-2. Britt watched them and she looked at her Yami. She had raised it to almost seem like Yami but she didn't know for sure. She did a data exchange to help out her digital pet. Kijura took Anzu's pet and it was gone after that. Britt couldn't believe her eyes and when Joey tried to avenge Anzu's pet, he lost Joe.

"Hey you can't do that." Britt said to him and Kujirada was going to take her pet next. But Tristan came and helped out. When it was over Miho's pet won and Kujirada lost his pet. Later that day Miho walked home with Tristan who was happy to help her out. He walked ahead of her and before he turned around he heard her scream.

Britt was walking home with Yugi thinking about Yami "ooh I wanna see him now." She thought with a smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by seeing Kujirada with something over his shoulder. Yugi and Britt followed him to see what was going on. They got there after Tristan did to find Miho tied up and then Haiyama with a whip. He threw the digital pet Yugi had gave him on the floor but when Yugi went to get it Haiyama whipped Yugi backwards.

Haiyama looked over at Britt "wanna be my second pet Britt?" He asked and Britt backed away knowing she wasn't anyones pet. He still looked at her as a pet and was gonna whip at her after he had whipped Tristan. Before he could Yami got infront of her stopping his whip from smacking her. "you won't lay a hand on my Britt." He said to him. Then he looked back at Britt "can I borrow your digital pet?" He asked her and she nodded.

Handing him her digital pet she was astonished as the surroudings changed. Like before he kept her close to him and he used her digital pet to go against the one Yugi gave Haiyama. It took time but eventually her pet evolved looking like Yami's hair style. With an amazing effort Britt was shocked when the digital pet for Haiyama turned on him and tried to eat him. After that Yami took Britt home staying with her for awhile to make sure she was ok. Miho was with Tristan and unknown they had been saved by Yami.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami looked at her digital pet as she saw how it looked then he looked at her "so what did you name your digital pet?" He asked her and she smiled. "I named it Yami." She told him and he smiled at that because she named it after him. When it was really late he knew he had to get home. Looking at Britt he smiled and kissed her cheek "til we meet again my love." He said to her then left.

Britt giggled at this and then her friend called and she answered "Hello?" She answered and her friend Hannah called her all excited about tomorrow. She was happy to talk to her since it had been a long time. She explained about her new boyfriend and how they were happy.

The next morning Britt went to school happy and she talked with her friends. When it was time to for class to start the teacher said they had a new student. This made everyone curious as to who it was. When Nanu came in Britt held together since it was a friend of hers that she hadn't seen in years.

When Nanu was introducing herself she slipped and fell but the teacher helped her up. As he was doing seating he put her beside Britt and Yugi. When she took her seat Nanu at first didn't recognize Britt since she had a new bracelet.

At break time Nanu was staying behind with the others and Yugi walked over to her. "Hi I'm Yugi Motou." He told her and Nanu smiled "I'm Nanu." she said and then looked at his group of friends. Britt was talking with Miho about something and when Nanu saw her she got up and walked over to her "Hey Britt." She said to her and Britt looked at her and smiled "Nanu, it's been a long time." She said to her and they both agreed.

Nanu was being all buddy buddy with everyone but she had an eye on Yugi's puzzle. She had questions and thought the puzzle would help her get the answer. She tried being closer friends with Yugi and Britt seeing something was going on there.

At night Nanu showed up at Britt's house when she had company and Britt heard the door bell. She pulled away from Yami wondering what was going on. "dang it. Everythings romantic and someone interrupts." She thought going to the door. She was shocked when Nanu stopped by to visit "Hey britt do you think Yugi would be my friend?" She asked her and Britt nodded "yeah, um want to come in?" She asked her. Nanu nodded and came inside which she could see something was going on.

"were you having company?" She asked her and Britt nodded "my boyfriend was over." She said and when she went looking for Yami, she saw a note. She picked it up and looked at it "My identity must stay between us and Yugi's group of friends. Sorry I left but I don't know your friend well. Love ~Yami" Is what it said. She could see he didn't want to ditch and run.

For awhile she let Nanu stay around and they talked but she felt an odd thing. Almost evil like but didn't give any thought to it. It took her a second before Britt finally realized that Nanu had a cat with her. It seemed familiar to her but she couldn't really place it. They talked for awhile until finally it was time for Nanu to leave.

The next day Nanu was trying to be really close with Yugi. Almost like trying to take over her best friends place as Yugis friend. Britt didn't feel threatened but she sure didn't like what Nanu was doing. Nanu asked Yugi to meet her at lunch time and poor Yugi did just that when it was lunch. Nanus cat tackled him and she took the puzzle from him.

Running off with it she tried to get away with it with her cat but Britt was right after her when she knew of what Nanu tried to do. Nanu kept running but she accidentally tripped some of the way. "I have to get the puzzle back. So I can still see Yami." She thought as she kept running. Soon she found Nanu and helped her up. "give me back the puzzle." She told Nanu after helping her up. Nanu looked at her confused "why?" She said to her.

Britt was all serious when she said this "because my boyfriend is in the puzzle." She told her. No one had known of Yami except her and now Nanu was told of Yami. Nanu was quiet but she handed the puzzle back to Britt no longer having evil intentions. "we'll help you Nanu." Britt told her.

After that both girls went back to Yugi and they gave him the puzzle. Yugi was glad to have it back and Britt was too. They all hanged out for the rest of the day. At night Yami came over and talked with Britt about Nanu. They both agreed something was odd about her and when it got late he left but in the middle of the night Britt heard a rock be thrown at her window. Yawning she looked out and saw Yami then looked at the time "1 am in the morning? Shesh it must be important." She thought then went to her door.

Yami kissed her in apologizing for waking her up so early then placed a ring in her hand. She looked at it but put it on anyway. "Keep it on and keep it with you at all times." He told her and she agreed. They said good night then she went back to bed again. In her dream she met up with Yami and it was amazing and exactly what she had always wanted to do but the ring had more powers it was just needing tested.

The next morning they went to school and Miho dueled Yugi and lost. She didn't like it but how could she deny that it was fun. Then Tristan yelled at him for winning when it was Miho's first duel. Anzu and Britt told him not to apologize but it wasn't like him not to. Nanu noticed that Britt stuck up for Yugi and smiled at that.

Soon Yugi was told to come to the infirmary and Britt wondered what all that was about. She didn't follow but it did make her curious. As to what was going on with everything. At the end of the day Britt asked Yugi if she could tag along and he agreed even though Anzu didn't think Yugi should be going to the game center. Yugi denied it though and before they left Britt looked back "hey nanu come with us." She said and Nanu smiled at Britt bring along herself and her cat so she could hang out with them.

When they got there they looked all around "Britt, keep your guard up in this area." A voice in her head said. She knew it had to be Yami for only he had gave her a strange ring the other night. As they looked they saw nothing. Yugi asked a guy and all three were lead one way. Britt and Nanu both had bad feeling about all this and when they were lead outside. Yugi and Britt were automatically pushed into the limo and since Nanu was with them so was she.

The three were lead to the mansion of dolls where Yugi had to go against the man who was working for Kaiba. Both girls had their hands tied and even Nanu's poor cat was tied with them so not even the poor cat could help them get out of it. Watching Britt only wanted to see Yami come out and beat this guy.

As the battle started Britt could only watch as the starting wasn't good. When Yugi went flying she couldn't help but call out his name. "Yugi!" She said worried for her friend. When she saw the puzzle glow though a smirk played upon her lips. Nanu looked at her wondering what was going on. Kaiba looked at her too "what's so hillarious girl?" He asked her and then Yami stood up having control of Yugi's body. He took the seat and went against the man to win.

It was an amazing battle and Britt thought she was the only one who could really see what was going on since she had been gifted with the bracelet but she was wrong. Nanu could also see it and was amazed by what she seen.

After he won the man and Kaiba left. Yami walked over to Britt and Nanu getting both of them freed as well as her cat. Nanu seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Picking up Britt he told Nanu to follow as he led her to safety. Britt smiled at Yami "you were awesome." She told him and he just looked at her and smiled a little. Nanu could tell that this must have been Britt's boyfriend but to know that he was in the puzzle made her think he must be some kind of Pharaoh.

When they got to Nanu's place Britt got down telling her friend bye then Yami took Britt home. For a little bit of time they watched a movie and talked then like usual Yami went home and let Yugi take over.


	9. Chapter 9

Britt was happy and she looked at the ring on her hand "hmph well I can't wait. I can talk to Yami more tonight." She thought with a smile. As she took a shower and got ready for bed she yawned but also made sure she finished her homework. "A long day. What does Kaiba want?" She thought knowing that was the answer. Of course she realized by now Kaiba would put anyone in danger to get Yami out to duel.

After she was done with her shower she went to sleep. In her dream she met Yami and they talked about all this. One thing Yami had come to the conclusion on was that Kaiba would put her in danger to get to him. Britt was like a weakness in a way but he had figured that out when Shadi had put her in danger.

The next day she went to school and they were talking about Yo-Yo's. Britt sat near Nanu and listened but honestly cared less about the Yo yo stuff. Britt got up and walked over listening to them. Nanu joined in and Britt decided to take a seat by Yugi. "bored,love?" She heard in her mind and she sighed "yeah." She thought but smiled at how Yami called her love.

They all watched as Joey was showing techniques and even Britt had to admit that Anzu had many great points on all this. When Tristan stopped it Britt was thankful but Miho thought Yo-Yo's were cool. Nanu was going to ask Britt about Yami infront of Yugi and the others but Britt put a finger to her lips to tell her not to say anything about him. That was her little secret away from the group and Nanu knew of it now.

Britt relaxed while listening and then she heard Anzu talk about how Tristan was right about Yo-Yo's. In a way Britt thought if Miho wanted a Yo-Yo then let her have one. It was fun but it could be dangerous and if she handled it right then she'd be fine. When she heard about the thugs who beat up people with Yo-Yo's she held back a laugh. "Yami, you could take them on and win." She thought and Yami didn't respond to that thought but she knew that she was right.

That night Yami and Britt had talked about the thugs that night. Yami could see how much Britt believed in him but he knew she had been right. The shadow games were ones he won because people never obeyed the rules.

The next morning Joey wasn't at school and that wasn't like him. He had never been absent before and they wondered what was going on. After school they headed to Joeys house to see what he may be up to. What they saw was not what they expected but how could you not when no one knew what Joey went through.

They looked all over for him and couldn't find him anywhere then they heard a noise. Going to look they found the thugs who were beating up kids with Yo-Yo's. None of the group could prepare themselves for seeing Joey with the group. Even though they knew he was going to talk with them.

Yugi ran forward to get some answers and Britt followed him. "Britt." Nanu said knowing this was bad and Britt just ignored her. Once Yugi had Joey's attention they all got near Yugi and Britt. After so long Yugi tried to reason with Joey but one of the members hit him. "Yugi!" Britt said and went over to him with Tristan. She looked at the group angered by this and that didn't fly with her how they treated Yugi. She couldn't even believe how Joey was acting right now.

Anzu applied a wet handkerchief to Yugi's face and then Britt heard "ow." In her mind. She knew it was Yami. "Are you ok?" She asked through thought and he didn't say anything at first. "that hurts." He told her and she just now figured out what Yugi felt, Yami felt. Realizing this she blushed knowing if Yugi found out about Yami then he'd know about the times her and Yami kissed. Looking away she just tried to forget about it for now.

It took time before they made a decision to go find Joey and Britt would go anywhere that Yugi went. In a way she went because he was her friend but she knew that she'd always get to see Yami when danger came. As they all found the hide out Miho wanted to back out. Britt looked over at Nanu to see if she also wanted to back out. Nanu shook her head no to let Britt know she was in this too to help out Yami.

Tristan had said he was out but when they saw him they knew he was in. They snuck up behind him and then found out about this strange band he had. Miho got the answer out and Britt thought it was a good story. When they went in they found out that the location wasn't there real base. Miho and Anzu thought that Joey would come back tomorrow but Britt didn't think so.

When Anzu and Miho went their way from the group Britt went with Yugi and Tristan. Nanu tagged along wanting to help out a friend if she could. Getting Joeys attention Britt tried seeing past his lies and Yugi was doing the same thing. Tristan tried to get through to him but it was no use. Joey hit tristan knocking him down. Running over to him Yugi and Britt with Nanu as well made sure Tristan was ok.

Tristan got up after he was able to move again and the four of them went to find the thugs to stop them. As they watched Tristan went up against the leader to get Joey free but as they watched Tristan didn't stand a chance. Yugi jumped in the way as the leader was going to make the final blow. This sent the yo-yo at his face and slightly cut it.

Taking Yugi and the girls inside the building Britt made sure they did not harm Nanu. Yugi got hurt and Britt felt bad for him. The thugs turned their attention to the girls and she was still protecting Nanu. "touch me and you'll kick a butt kicking from my boyfriend." She told them. They laughed at this as they made punches toward her. Joey came in to save the day. Nanu watched as Britt had defended her not letting any of them stand in the way.

Britt watched in awe as Joey was going up against them to save Yugi. She tried to lend a hand but got hit in the process "Britt-chan!" Yugi said then the puzzle glowed. Nanu tried to get Britt to wake up but it was not so successful at first. "come on Britt." She said to her. Yami was going to go up against them but he ran over to Britt. Kneeling by her he splashed some water on her which made her open her eyes.

Yami grabbed her hand and had her and Nanu come with him as he got up to high ground. Handing each girl a Yo-yo he knew it was their only line of defense. Taking a run for it the girls followed him and the thugs followed. Joey got away from the group and all that was being done was that they were leading the group to a new area.

Standing next to Yami, Britt kept Nanu by them as they were going up against a lot. As the game started Britt just went along with it. Yami instructed what would happen and he took Britt's hand in his. As the game started the three of them moved as the four were trying to win. Yami instructed each of the girls what to do during the game and they followed his command. By the end of the game the four had lost to them.

Joey had gone up against the leader and won thanks to Tristan's help. When it was over Yami and the girls found their way down. It was nice and for once Britt didn't hide about her and Yami. As they walked over to Tristan and Joey, they were holding hands. "Good job guys." She told them and they just looked at her wondering what was going on. Nanu smiled "let's go home." She said and had her cat with her. It had been silent most of the time there.

Later that night Yami and Britt talked and she yawned feeling tired earlier than usual. Yami kissed her cheek as he picked her up. "Time for bed." He told her and she just laughed at how he was trying to take care of her. If Yugi wasn't apart of the whole switch she would of asked him to stay. After she was asleep Yami left to go home and Yugi took over.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Britt got getting dressed and then ate a quick breakfast as she walked to school with Yugi. "um Britt-Chan, Anzu said you have a boyfriend." He said and Britt looked over at him with a slight smile "Yeah, I do." She said to him. This kinda upset Yugi a little but he knew if Britt was happy then who was he to stand in the way. On their way to school Nanu caught up to them with her cat. Unknown to Britt, Nanu had actually started like Kaiba. But also Nanu had been getting bits of images from her past. One of those images had been of Priest Seto, Queen Britt and Pharaoh Atem all near her in the same area. Looking at her friend Nanu couldn't really explain it but she understood some of why Britt had an attraction to Yami.

Walking up to the school the three of them could see Miho and Anzu talking to Mayumi. Britt was curious why but she didn't ask. During the waiting time of class Anzu and Miho asked Yugi, Britt and Nanu to come outside the classroom. Hearing that Mayumi liked Joey shocked both Yugi and Britt. Trying to come up with a way to tell him Yugi suggested giving him something he liked. When class started Britt did what she could and when it came to homework she just waited for later knowing she'd get to do it when she saw Yami.

After school Nanu wanted to talk to Britt about what she had seen but how to explain it was the real question. When Britt went home with Yugi she followed up until her house came then her and her cat walked into the house. "guess I'll have to figure out what that image meant." She told her cat.

Yami came over to Britt's seeing she was well more relaxed. As he took a seat by her the puzzle and the bracelet came in contact of each other and for a second they were given an image. It was them 3000 years ago as Queen and Pharaoh looking at the sun going down at the balcony of the room. When Britt pulled away for a few minutes she looked at Yami. Yami looked down at his puzzle then he looked at Britt gently touching her cheek. Not really thinking as to what she was going to do when they got all the answers she leaned in and kissed Yami. Yami kissed her back as they were trying to find more answers and were trying to see if they could get another image of the past.

Nothing happened and soon Yami left to go let Yugi take over. Britt sighed wondering what that was all about since she had never experienced that before. Just to clear her head before she went to sleep she did her homework and took a shower. "That image..it was us. I think but all those years ago." She thought. After she was done she got ready for bed and went to sleep after she layed down.

The next day Britt had no idea what was going on. As she got ready for school she caught up with Yugi and Nanu since she had run late with last nights image on her mind half the night. During class things started normal but Joey was late. The teacher was starting class and everyone was supposed to get out their book for class. When it was said that Joey found a present the teacher did something Britt didn't think was right. She opened it and was starting to put the message together.

Half way through to protect Mayumi from being in trouble, Anzu said she wrote it but Britt knew better otherwise. Anzu was told to go to the Adviser room after class. Once there they talked about the rules and how it was too strict. Listening though Britt thought something as odd about their sensi. When she heard Anzu had to collect signatures to get the rules revised Britt knew it would be dangerous but she'd be apart of it. If anything became too risky at least she could rely on Yami to save her.

So when Anzu started collecting signatures Britt and Yugi helped with trying to get signatures for the thing. Nanu joined them but since it was hard and Britt didn't want her getting in trouble she told her just to go on with class.

With working hard to help Anzu Britt was nearly exhausted but when Yami came to see her she felt wide awake. They sat and watched a movie for a little and he looked down at her as she seemed to be dozing while laying there with him. "You must of worn yourself out my Britt-chan." He said and she just smiled at his words. Being able to see him every night helped her in one of the best ways.

The next morning she was with Anzu trying to get signatures again but people would avoid them. A group of guys surrounded them and took the paper to get signatures. Right infront of Anzu and Britt they tore it in half. Joey couldn't stand this so he tackled one of them and hit him.

This sent everyone in the group to the adviser room. Joey, Britt, Anzu and Yugi all sat infront of their teacher. The teacher explained that the rules didn't seem to need to be changed but that Britt and Anzu could possibly be expelled. This didn't go over well with Yugi or even Yami for that matter. The four of them walked out and then the other three guys went in.

Anzu, Miho, Joey and Tristan all walked away but Britt stayed behind with Yugi. Nanu showed up and asked Britt if she was ok. For once Britt noticed that Nanu seemed to be protective of her and had her curiosity about the situation. "I'm fine Nanu." She told her and then told her to go back to class. Yugi and Britt stayed behind and listened in. When they heard that it was the teacher behind it they closed the door and thats when Britt had to cover her eyes from the bright light.

Yami took her with him as they waited for the teacher down the hall. She walked down and the first thing she saw was Britt standing by Yami. "what is the meaning of this?" The teacher said and then when Yami challenged her to a game he told her the rules of what would happen if he won and what would happen if she won. She liked the odds so she agreed.

The three of them walked into the room but the teacher didn't understand why Britt was apart of it. Truthfully Britt tagged along to see Yami win but he knew that this time he had to keep Britt from watching. So having all three of them sit in chairs he blindfolds Britt first so the teacher knew she wasn't helping him. Then he threw two pieces of glass in the air as he explained the rules of the game and blindfolded himself. She then had to blindfold herself and he gave her gloves for her hands.

He had gloves too and was working on getting it done. Britt could only listen as she wondered what was going to happen. Sitting there the anticipation was getting to her but she could hear the teacher making it like Yami would win. Then she heard as if a last piece was put in place but also heard Yami say that the doorway of darkness had opened. She knew that meant that the teacher had cheated and Yami won.

After she was out of the room Yami took the blindfold off of him and off of Britt. Helping her up he picked her up off her feet and took her home. "looks like I saved you from being expelled" he said to her and she nodded in agreement. "We should eventually go on a date after one of these times I save your life." He told her and she just smiled "why not right now?" She asked him and he didn't seem to see a problem with it.

Nanu tried to find a way to get close to Kaiba but it wasn't easy. She knew only one thing would get his attention but even then she didn't want to go up against Yami. "If I want see Seto Kaiba then I may need to put my best friend in danger" She thought

At night Yami took her home after and made sure she was safe. He stayed for a little longer than he kissed her forehead and left. Britt smiled knowing how he felt about her and she had questions now that she didn't even have the answers to.


	11. Chapter 11

When morning came Britt was wide awake with a smile as she walked with Nanu and Yugi. Nanu kept looking over at Britt as if there was something on her mind but she never said anything. "Do I dare take her hostage?" She thought but knew she had time to ask that to herself later. When they got to class they saw Miho with a present. Once everyone was there she opened it and Yugi told the it was a Gachu box filled with Capsul monsters or Capumon for short. Britt found that interesting and she heard Yugi say he was into it so she knew that made things fun. Yugi explained everything about them and as they were distracted Miho had been opening them to find Jewelry in it. "whoa that's cool." She said to Miho.

Hearing that it was all the things Miho wanted she knew that could be cool and she smiled. "Britt-chan, look over there at your desk. You have something on it too." Yugi said and Britt looked over at her desk. She walked over and opened it finding it a locket that she had been looking at and had wanted to put hers and Yami's picture in it. "No way. Who could of got this? Yami doesn't know about this." She thought and then she heard Yami in her mind "I didn't buy it. So who did?" his thought said in her mind. She didn't know but she sure didn't like whoever did "well I can keep it since I really was gonna get it anyway." She thought to Yami then she opened it finding a note. "wha?" She said as she took it out and put in the area where a picture could go a picture of her and Yami together that had been in her pocket.

Little did Miho or Britt know Yugi had put these items on their desks but for different reasons. Miho's gifts were from a college student and the sender of Britt's was unknown for now. Yugi could see Britt put a picture in it and he tried to look but she closed it and put it around her neck. Nanu knew she had put her picture with Yami in the amulet knowing Britt and Yami were together. As she took the note she looked at it and seen that it was from some college guy like Miho's gifts were from. She scoffed "I have boyfriend." She said knowing what the note said.

After school Yugi met up with his college friend who was into Capumon and they talked about Miho. His other college friend showed up asking him about Britt and Yugi just put his hands up. "She liked the locket but she said she had a boyfriend." He told him. This bummed out the college friend who liked Britt since he thought she was so beautiful. As for his Capumon friend who was in love with Miho that Yugi couldn't say anything to him.

Later Miho came by the game shop and asked Yugi if there were any capumon left. He went into the back and brought out a level 1 capumon that looked like a flower. She wanted it for a collection and not to battle. Grandpa Motou thought she was peppy as always whenever she came around whether she was politely declining a battle or not.

Yami came to visit Britt that night as he took the locket carefully looking at it. She could see he wasn't happy that she kept it but then she opened it to show him the picture of them. He smirked "clever. Use a gift for your own personal use." He said to her and she smiled. Soon they were looking at eachother as they both leaned in to kiss eachother. She was happy and the only thing she could think of that would make it better was having Yami there. Just like always he left before it got too dark.

The next morning Yugi's college friend showed him his secret base that had level 4 and 5 capsul monsters. He kept talking about Miho like she was a capsul Goddess and like he needed to collect her. This freaked yugi out some but he still didn't say anything to his friend. His friend let Yugi see the note she had sent with a capumon that she had got from Yugi. Yugi's friend told him his plan and he at first didn't agree and was leaving for school but was caught in the mess. He agreed to help but as he got free from there his other friend was trying to get his help with getting Britt.

Later both girls were walking home when Yugi got infront of them. Britt looked at him weird "Yugi-kun, what are you doing?" She asked and then they both saw him get hit with two items and two guys beat him up. When the guys turned around they introduced theirselves to them and Britt was creeped out by the one. As both of the guys were trying to come onto both girls they both hit them with their suitcases for work. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Britt said to the one who tried to come onto her as she left with Miho. That Night she saw Yami who could see she was mad and he made her look at him. "what's wrong?" He asked and just like that her feeling of being mad melted. "Yugi is helping those creeps." She told him and Yami told her that he was just trying to teach them to give up. He kissed her and told her to forgive yugi the next day. She agreed to do as he asked.

The next day things seemed normal and lunch was normal or at least it seemed normal. Halfway through the day Anzu, Joey and Tristan got sick from drinking raw water and getting really sick. Later Britt and Miho both got notes and they were mad. Unlike Miho though Britt had took the time to learn battle with capumon, but both of them had Yugi show them where these guys were. Come to find out that both were friends and shared the same secret base. As both of them walked in the collge guys challenged them to capsul monsters and the odds were hard. "I can't lose. If it gets bad though Yami will help." She thought and both agreed to the game.

They had to pick capsul monsters to play the game. Miho got low monsters Britt got a mix of high and low monsters which made her curious as to what was wrong with that machine. Both college guys got all high monsters to go against them and Britt thought that wasn't right at all. Sitting at the tables they knew what to do. As the game started Britt and Miho were taking their turns but after two of Mihos turns she got annoyed and knocked Yugi back revealing the rigged trap in the capumon machine.

Britt got up with Miho "YOU CHEATERS" they said to the college guys then ran to leave with Yugi. The trap door came down before they could get out and then the ground came down too. Yami took over pushing Britt out of the way and grabbing Miho as she fainted. The college guy who liked Britt was approaching her when Yami got in his way. "Get away from her." He said to him and the guy backed off. Britt stood up and hugged Yami as he placed Miho down so he could take over. Taking on both guys he asked Britt to join him in the game. Taking his hand in hers she couldn't resist but to comply with his request. As they started the game back up Britt and Yami worked to win as it didn't seem that way at first until they played their last monsters. When they won both of them smiled "You lose." Britt said to the college guy infront of her.

As they got up the college guy stopped her for a second "So who is he?" He asked her and she smiled looking back "My boyfriend." She said as they left with Miho. They were throwing fits and when Yami picked up Miho he looked back saying "The door of Darkness has opened." to both of them. Britt didn't look back but heard the sound of them being incubated like they had planned to do to her and Miho. After that they took Miho home and then headed to her house. "We keep winning." Britt said to him and smiled. Yami stopped her infront of her house and kissed her again as their items once again came in contact. Images came to them as mysteries were rising and they wanted to know everything. After that he left and she went inside her home.

The next day everyone was walking to school and Miho trailed behind. Nanu was keeping watch on Britt more than usual today. For she had more images of a past but needed answers to know about them. School went by like normal and Britt still had her locket with her picture of her and Yami but whenever Yugi wanted to see in it she wouldn't let him. After school she met up with Nanu and that's when Nanu knocked her out. The locket came off and she took her friend hostage going to Seto Kaiba's to get him to let her in. When he saw her at first he was not wanting to let any of Yugi's friends in but then he saw she had Britt knocked out and decided to let her in. Meanwhile Yugi went looking for Britt and found her locket. Just seeing it made him know that Nanu was up to no good and his puzzle glowed. Yami took over as he picked up Britt's locket. Having an idea he figured that Nanu probably took her to Kaiba's. So going there he knew where to find them and when Kaiba saw he had come there to get Britt it intrigued him. Once again the two battled for her but he battled Nanu in judging her loyalty to Britt. When the game was over Yami could see Kaiba was still up to no good and Nanu was still Britt's friend just trying to get close to Kaiba. Still it was a penalty game so Kaiba payed the penalty for it.

When Nanu and Yami took Britt home she woke up halfway and Britt looked over at Nanu. "Britt, I'm so sorry." She said to her. Not sure what to say Britt was quiet as she just curled close to yami in his protective arms. Yami knew she trusted him so he took her inside her home and layed her in her bed. Kissing her forehead he looked at her "rest my Queen." He told her and it sounded like something a Pharaoh would say. Britt laughed a little "So looks like you may actually of been a Pharaoh." She told him and he put her locket around her neck before leaving and having Nanu go home for her to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning everyone was watching the game de get show. Well almost everyone since Britt wasn't really paying attention to the show as she thought Fuwa was nothing but a stuck up. She opened her locket looking at the picture of her and Yami with a smile. She loved Yami so much and to be apart of these Shadow games he's played makes her happy. Yugi could see she was distracted and walked over to her. He caught just a glimpse of a photo inside the locket before she closed it and looked at him. "Good morning Yugi-kun." She said to him.

Soon the teacher came in and informed everyone they needed to sit down and that they had a new student. "hmph last new student was Seto Kaiba." Britt thought and then looked to see who the new student was this time. She felt disgusted seeing Fuwa Ryuichi also known at the game de get show champion. "Damn it what's he doing here?" Britt thought outraged then she calmed at hearing Yami's voice "Britt stay calm." He thought to her and she just relaxed in her seat.

Everyone else seemed surprised to see him and was excited to go to school with him. Britt listened with everyone as he said that he didn't give out signatures and that to the girls that just because he was handsome did none of the girls think they could be his girlfriend that he had no interest in kids. "Hmph fine with me. Stuck up." Britt thought and Yami once again interrupted her mind "Be nice Britt." He thought to her and she knew she'd try for him.

Waiting the teacher was about to give Fuwa where his desk was when he threw his suitcase to a desk and it landed on a desk saying that was where he would sit. Looking at it she saw it was right by Yugi "oh great. The stuck up is going to sit next to us and Nanu. Just great." She thought and this time Yami didn't say anything to calm her down knowing it was useless. The next thing she heard was Fuwa challenging the teacher to a game just like Yami did in shadow games. "ugh he's so Stuck up! I can't stand this guy." She thought but kept it all inside. Watching she saw him win and everyone was amazed except her.

Fuwa walked to his desk but Britt stood out to him unlike most people. She didn't care a thing about him and he didn't amaze her like everyone else. Normally things were not so noticeable but something about her just drew his attention, her presence had that of a Queen waiting for her king. As he took his seat Yugi looked over at him introducing himself as Fuwa said they should be friends.

During break everyone was around Fuwa's desk even Miho. Britt picked out a book and started to read on Ancient Egypt for she was trying to figure out things of hers and Yami's past together. "there has to be something." She thought and even though she was trying not to catch Fuwa's attention she did. For she didn't give a care once about him. Nanu didn't give much care for him either so just like Britt she picked out a book to read.

Everything after that went smooth til after school when Fuwa was near Britt's locker when she closed it. Jumping back she looked at him "What do you want?" She said in a angered tone. "I just wanted to see if ya wanted to hang out. You seem different than the others." He told her and she scoffed. "I have a boyfriend." She told him and then went her own way. Yugi caught up with her and during half the way home when two punks messed with them after Britt took care of them Yami showed up. "don't like Fuwa?" He asked her and she sighed "like you have to ask my King? This isn't fun knowing Yugi's suspicious as it is and everytime he's close to finding out I must keep your identity a secret until the time Yugi finally knows about you." She said to him.

They talked all the way to her home and Nanu followed behind slowly. Fuwa wasn't aware how Nanu was on both sides. Yami and Britt walked to her house as they hanged out at her house talking about Fuwa. Britt just did not Fuwa at all. Like every night since the first night she had met Yami. He left so Yugi once again could take over.

By the next morning during class Fuwa walked in with a bouquet of flowers. He walked over to Britt's desk and handed them to her but she declined it as she had no interest in him at all. So he placed them on her desk and Yami mentally was happy that she declined it. Nanu watched and seen everything going on. When it was break time Britt was relaxed and once again reading her book except this time she was interrupted by being told they had a surprise test. Britt and Yugi were both trying to figure out what to study but Fuwa knew and showed both of them He told them if they studied it then they'd do fine.

When class came started and the tests were handed out Britt and Yugi were surprised that Fuwa was right. As they finished the test they were glad that everything seemed fine for now. After school Miho was trying to be close to Fuwa giving out info about her so maybe he'd like her. Britt stayed back with Nanu as she couldn't stand him and she could easily see that Joey couldn't stand him either. Britt waited to see if Joey would punch him silly.

Halfway walking Fuwa turned around and offered to treat everyone to eat. Britt went along since Yugi did and she knew she had Nanu with her so really she had all the backup she needed. Walking in Fuwa became the 10,000th customer and the meal was free. Looking back at Britt Fuwa smiled at her and she just turned her head away in disgust. As they all sat down she sat between Yugi and Nanu as she didn't trust Fuwa at all. Nanu was curious as to what Fuwa was really up to knowing he'd been nice to Britt all day. Britt and Honda both wanted Joey to punch Fuwa so badly.

After eating they kept walking home and Britt stayed back with Nanu again. They came across a game where the prize was called the A prize. Fuwa challenged Britt and Yugi to a game as he wanted to see if both would accept. "Hmph. A game? Why not, Just to see you get punched later." She thought and agreed at the same time Yugi did. Both Yugi and Britt took turns trying to get the A prize but they didn't win. When Fuwa went he won the A prize and then looked at Yugi and Britt. "Since I won. You both have to do whatever I tell you to." He said and Britt scoffed at that. They heard Joey say he couldn't take it anymore. Both Britt and Honda were watching for Joey to take Fuwa down but instead he asked to be his apprentice. "Total let down." Britt thought with a sigh.

Fuwa parted ways from the group and Britt took a sigh of relief as she walked home with Yugi and the others. Nanu parted ways when her house came into view and Britt waved bye to her as they kept walking. Yugi saw Joey had gone off too leaving only the rest to be with them. Soon it was just down to Yugi and Britt who smiled and talked about everything that had happened that day. "Britt-chan, does your boyfriend talk to you everyday?" He asked her and she smiled at his question "yeah, I do see him everyday." She told Yugi who was happy that Britt was happy.

Soon they parted ways and Britt went into her home and just relaxed as she did her work for the day. Unknowing to her that Kaiba was meeting up with Fuwa and Nanu at that time. Nanu was sitting far from Fuwa as Kaiba was telling him everything he needed to know about his new duel. Looking at the screen he showed clips of Yugi and Britt hanging out. Fuwa said it didn't seem any different but then on the screen was an image of Britt being in danger and Yami coming out to duel for her safety. This intrigued Fuwa and he looked over at Nanu "She's your friend, right?" He asked and Nanu kept a neutral face when it came to Fuwa. She really didn't like him. Turning to Kaiba he told him he wanted to face Yugi on the game de get show.

Britt and Yami were talking about Fuwa and how Britt shouldn't of made the bet. Sighing she knew he was right but she couldn't resist a game after seeing the shadow games in action. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." She told Yami who made her look at him. "I know." He told her then both of them leaned in to kiss each other. Britt was happy and soon it was time for him to leave before she had to go to bed for school.

The next day Britt met up with everyone for breakfast but noticed Yugi wasn't there. "Where's yugi?" She asked and Anzu said he had agreed to play a game with Fuwa. "what?" Britt said then she heard a thought in her voice "Britt, Yugi's hurt." Yami thought to her and this made her swallow her food a little fast and made her cough. Getting up she left "Sorry, I need to go." She said to them and left. Secretly the gang followed behind her as she was letting Yami give her directions as to where she needed to go. Nanu also followed knowing Fuwa's plan was to get her there.

Running into the room "Yugi-kun!" She said as she ran over to him to help him. Looking over at Fuwa she glared at him "ah that's right. Britt-chan you owe your part of the agreement too." He said and then walked over to her pushing Yugi away from her. She backed up and he pinned her toward the wall "Fuwa, let me go." She said and he just laughed "Kiss me first." He told her. This disgusted her and she acted like she was going to but then she kicked him to make him let her go. Joey was surprised and it wasn't long that Fuwa got back up. Miho walked over and seen Britt was stronger than she appeared to be.

Afterwards they went to Yugi's place where the three girls were applying medical help to them. "Ow, that hurts." Yami thought and Britt was sorry that he had to feel it. She knew too well that Yugi was needing all the help he could get right now. They found out that Yugi had been invited to challenge Fuwa in the Game de get show and Britt didn't trust it at all. Joey said he'd like to take Yugi's place to repay his dads debt. Yugi agreed to this even though he wasn't sure why he was invited to the show.

Britt sat with the others in the stadium as they watched Joey going up against Fuwa. Listening they heard that the game was electric concentration. Watching Joey didn't get it right then Fuwa got the chance to guess. They seen that Fuwa got it right and then Joey was electrocuted. Watching Joey got electrocuted again and again that Britt couldn't watch after so long. After the show they all went back to talk to Joey and make sure that he was ok. Fuwa came in and insulted Joey saying he was disgusted. Anzu and Miho stopped him and had him sit back down.

Fuwa kicked Yugi right infront of everyone and Britt ran forward "Fuwa!" She said as she tried to punch him but missed. He grabbed her wrist and once again pinned her to the wall. "So I may be able to forgive ya for earlier, Britt-Chan. All you have to do is kiss me." He said to her and she was disgusted again. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Britt yelled at him. Pulling her along he took her hostage knowing Yami would come for her. Soon they were on the stage of game de get show and he tied her hands and legs so she couldn't move. "Damn it!" Britt yelled furious.

Yami showed up and challenged Fuwa to a game and of course Fuwa accepted. Watching Britt was worried as Yami was explaining everything of the game. She heard him say that the shock was more intense than normal. Watching she saw Fuwa got a pair of cards and Yami got shocked "no." Britt said and then she heard Yami say I and F. Once again Fuwa got another pair when it was his turn and Yami got shocked again but once again he chose I and F. After watching this persist Britt couldn't hold back the tears that came "Yami, I love you." She said as she couldn't help him at all. During the shocks she heard him say "I...love...you...too" to her and she knew this had to change soon.

Soon the lights came out and everything was reset. Fuwa took his turn and he chose G and F. Britt was worried that once again Yami would get shocked but she saw that look in his eyes. Looking at the board she saw that the G was a 5 and the F was... a Joker? Hearing Yami she heard him tell Fuwa all his cards were his now and Fuwa would get all the shock in one. After that he got down and walked over to Britt getting her free.

Nanu was watching and she smiled "Good job. You two are the perfect couple that works together. Kaiba will want to know you failed Fuwa." She thought and then walked away before Yami found them. Going home Britt walked home with Yami and she was happy. Talking for most of the night was easy as it could be for now. Britt was happy and Yami was happy that she was safe. Nanu reported Fuwa's loss to Kaiba who wasn't happy at all.

Within the next day everyone watched the game de get show to see if Fuwa could win again. Nanu sat by Britt as they watched with everyone. When Fuwa lost they could see he was shocked and everyone around them seemed shocked. Britt smiled "His luck was lost against Yami. For Yami was the first to beat him." She thought in content.


	13. Chapter 13

School that day was normal and Britt still didn't think of Nanu being neutral on sides. As far as she thought Nanu was on her side when it came to bad guys like Kaiba. Hanging with her friends she just wanted a day to relax and just keep her mind off of things as she knew danger was still ahead for her and Yami. Not to mention she knew Nanu was in the middle of it too but she was trying hard to keep her out of it.

When they walked home Yugi and the others were talking and Britt was quiet at least until Nanu spoke up. "Hey did you hear about some kid who can tell the future?" She asked Britt who shrugged. "Yeah, it's been going around the whole school but honestly I'm not interested in some fake fortune teller." She told Nanu knowing how simple things could be. Yami was in her life and honestly when did she need to go to some fortune teller to tell her that she was going to be with Yami forever. The memories of their past was still a mystery but they were figuring it out slowly and Nanu was also figuring out her own memories as well. When night came everything happened like usual and Yami came to visit for a few hours.

The next day started off normal and Britt stayed around her friends when she heard people clearing the halls. Seeing them walk she overhead Miho telling them about a prediction that the boy had made and then Anzu mentioned how the boy was pretty accurate but she didn't believe in things like that. When Britt thought about it neither did she but then she believed in having a past life with someone. Joey was so excited he said he wanted his fortune told by him.

Britt and Nanu didn't go and neither did Anzu or Miho so Joey, Yugi and Tristan went on their own. It wasn't much to be on what could be told but they didn't find it appealing or believable. Joey saw the room was filled with mostly girls and so he did something to distract attention from him by saying Tristan liked fortune telling. The girls who were around the special kid was telling them things he would predict for their future.

Joey and Tristan got up by him with Yugi once the girls told them to be quiet. Joey wasn't really listening when he explained his power and then tristan got infront of him. He was about to expose the guy when he gave Tristan the prediction of his dreams. A happy life with Miho like he always wanted. After that the ground started shaking and everyone in the building could feel it. Kokurano was asked if he was alright and he said he was fine and that he had predicted an earthquake today.

Meanwhile with the girls Britt was doing things in her class with Nanu and the others since girls had separate classes from boys. "did you feel that?" Britt asked and Nanu nodded to her. "yeah, that was an awfully big earthquake." She said. Other girls in their class agreed as well since it wasn't every day that an earthquake happened in their area.

When it was lunch time the girls were all sitting at a table when they saw Yugi and the other guys walk to them. "So it was harmless,right?" Anzu and Britt asked them. Joey and Tristan shook their heads no as they were now Believers of Kokurano's power. Britt sighed as she didn't believe it and neither did Nanu. Tristan walked over to Miho and was talking to her about getting married later in life. Yugi didn't really believe it either but he believed that it was some kind of game and that exposing the trick would be against the rules.

When it was time to leave Anzu and Britt found Yugi and told him to come with them. Nanu caught up and joined them. Yugi asked about Anzu's job and she said that she had the day off and that they all could go to the tea house that'd it be her treat. Yugi agreed and they were about to leave when Kokurano showed up with his group of protectors. Looking back Kokurano looked at the three girls. "Petrova Britt-san, Masaki Anzu-san and Artas Nanu-san, you three are the only ones who haven't come to see me. Aren't you interested in your fortunes?" He asked. Britt, Nanu and Anzu didn't believe in his trick which is why they didn't come. "We don't believe in such things." Britt told him and that turned his attention to Britt. The girls around Kokurano were outraged and said the three should believe in his powers but the only thing they said back to them was "If we believe or not is our own choice." The three of them said then walked to Yugi and told him to come on.

That night Britt had Nanu stay with her as she needed to talk with her about all that had been going on. When Yugi was gone Britt smiled "come on Nanu. Yami will be here any minute." She told her and then walked inside. Nanu placed the cat down as she walked in and her cat followed her. "So Yami and I have been getting some bits and pieces of memories. Like a past and something has been making me feel that you're apart of it." She told her. Nanu stopped what she was doing when she heard this "how much do you know?" Nanu asked and Britt shook her head "not much. As for what I believe in though I do believe my fate is already set out before me and it has tied with Yami since the day we met again. But with you here it's made me realize that maybe also our fate has been tied since you are my friend but with everything you're there when I need you." She told Nanu.

Soon there was a door knock and then Britt got up and walked to the front door. Answering it she shared a kiss with Yami as their usual greeting then let him in and when he saw Nanu, he just looked over at Britt. "I trust her."she told Yami who nodded understanding this. He walked in and soon the three of them were talking about what would be going on. Britt relaxed as things were disturbed when she heard a horn honk and she knew her parents were home. "Dang it." Britt said and then made things presentable.

The door opened and her parents walked in and she made things look as casual as she could make it. A movie on and acting like she was surrounded by her two best friends. Things were normal then once her parents went upstairs to their room she relaxed against Yami. "thank you. Now we have to be leerie as to what we say but luckily they'll be leaving tomorrow for an exhibition." She said and that made her happy to know her parents wouldn't have to get involved. Yami soon went home and then Nanu left as well. Britt went to her room and got ready for bed.

When the next morning came she was rested and ready for the day. Things started just like usual and when gym class came everyone had their own things. Boys had to do Judo and girls had to do tennis. After Gym they all met up and Joey talked about Judo class and how easy girls had it to do tennis. Tristan was explaining that Judo was the basics to being a man.

As they were all about to walk they heard Joey get all excited and be all happy to see the boy with supernatural powers. He told joey he had two visions that he came to tell the group. The first vision he told of was about Joey as he pointed to him and told him "be wary of coming light at you." which freaked out Joey to know. Next he pointed between the three girls at Britt "Petrova-san, in places you're unware of there is someone watching you." He told her and Britt laughed "yeah, right. Like I believe that." she told him but she did wonder if she had a stalker. Then maybe she should deal with it so there was no interference with Yami. "if you want more info then come see me." He told her and Britt played it off as she wasn't curious in the least bit.

Britt walked off with the others as she was just trying to clear her mind. Miho went with them but as they were walking away Kokurano knew Britt would come to him to find out. For he knew no one would be able to resist a vision like that. His sights were on more than just her though for he was also figuring if she would come and he gave her a location then she would keep Nanu by her side as well.

The girls started playing Tennis while the guys were in the middle of Judo. Yugi was working by himself while Tristan and Joey were sparring with eachother. Tristan threw Joey and he landed on Yugi nearly crushing him and then Joey was going back to get back at Tristan. All of a sudden a light came down and almost hit Joey but he was able to dodge it.

Britt was with Anzu as they were washing their faces. Suddenly Miho and Nanu snuck up behind them and blindfolded them. Britt and Anzu struggled a little but Britt stopped wondering if one of the times that Yami had saved her if that wasn't what caused it. "Who could it be?" She thought and then took the blindfold off. Soon three girls ran over and said that Joey almost got hit with a light in the gym. This made Britt stop and wonder but she put her hand over her locket. "I won't let whoever this is pull me away from Yami." She thought

Britt was walking with Nanu later when they came across Yugi. Yugi wondered what was going on so he asked them. "She's going to see Kokurano-kun." Nanu told Yugi. Deciding to tag along though Yugi watched as he seen Britt's mixed emotions. Fear and curiousity but neither was wanting to fully show as she held onto her locket. Yugi knew Britt wanted to keep her relationship with her boyfriend she just didn't want to believe this.

When the three of them walked in Kokurano looked at them. "Petrova Britt-san. Welcome. I knew you would come." He said to her and she didn't know how to react to that. He pulled out something under his mantle and showed it to them. 'Petrova Britt will come after school' is what it said as Yugi read it outloud. Kokurano told Britt he could give her more info on his vision and asked to see her hand. She let him and as he touched it she felt disgusted "this is so gross. I wish my king was here." she thought and then he told her that her the man would reveal himself to her in the science room. Yugi didn't think it was safe so he got Britt's hand free and called Kokurano out for what he was,a fraud. Kokurano stood up and pointed at Yugi saying he would be hit with a thousand words soon.

After school Britt and Nanu went to the science room as Nanu did not trust letting Britt go by herself. Yugi knew that if Britt wanted to do this then he had no right to get in her way. Yugi walked the other direction and came across a book. Picking it up he took it to the book room and found where it belonged. After that a book shelf came crashing down on him but Yami took over and then he saw that Kokurano was a fake after all that he was making all his predictions come true. "Britt." He thought and then ran out to get to the science room.

In the science room Britt waited with Nanu to see who was going to show up. She walked to the window and looked out the window wondering who it could be. When the door opened Britt and Nanu looked and seen Kokurano. "Looks like my vision was correct but with an extra." He said and Britt scoffed "there's no one here." She said and thats when he tried to cover her mouth with a chemical to knock her out but Nanu got in the way. "Nanu!" Britt said to her and Kokurano used another tactic to get both girls to fall asleep.

Britt and Nanu faught it and soon something was thrown at the window to make it break so the gas wouldn't stay in the room. Kokurano looked and seen Yami in the doorway who called him out for what he truly was a fake. They heard Yami challenge him to a game and Britt knew it'd be no ordinary game. "I want to stay awake for this. But that gas.." She thought and still tried to fight it.

Watching Britt and Nanu heard the words that each bottle had Chloroform and that they had to catch each bottle or be knocked out. As they watched they could see that Yami and Kokurano each had a bottle and somewhere between halfway point they both fell asleep. They didn't see Yami throw the puzzle to catch one of the bottles leaving it up to Kokurano to catch the next one. He made a prediction which one was next but he made the wrong decision as he didn't make it to the bottle in time before it knocked him out cold. Knowing he had won he walked over to the girls and found a way to get Britt and Nanu out of the science room and took both of them home.


	14. Chapter 14

When Britt woke up she saw she was in her room and she remembered the night before events. Then she got ready for school as she walked with them and everything seemed fine but then she overheard Yugi talking about a bomber and everything. Listening she could only think that someone was up to no good and would be stopped soon.

Walking over to Yugi she saw that a pool was open and talked Yugi into going. Yugi agreed instantly and thought of it as a good way to hang out with Britt without the others. Britt looked at it and seen they were open tomorrow at an amusement park so she told them they could go then. So during school she waited to see what was going on. If any danger would peak anything so when it didn't and they were able to go home she was happy to know that Yami would come over later that night.

Nanu had seen and overheard everything Britt said and she thought maybe she could talk Seto into going as well. She walked with the group as they were heading home and over heard Britt say that they should have fun at the amusement park tomorrow. She figured out that they would be going and knew that was her key to getting Seto to go.

That night Yami came over and they talked for awhile and had come to agree that they would work as a team. Even though Yami didn't like the idea of Britt being in danger but he had come to realize that wasn't much of an option when she was around him and Yugi all the time whether it was during school or after school. Soon she became tired and he smiled off to bed. You'll be having fun tomorrow. He told her and she just playfully pushed him as she kissed him before he left. Then she went to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

The next day she walked to the amusement park with Yugi and not far behind them was Seto and Nanu. Yugi went to get the entrance tickets for her and him and the ticket person thought he was a child. Nanu was behind him as she had left seto to do as he wanted so she could get the tickets. After Yugi got the tickets he went with Britt to the pool. Little did they know Joey, Tristan and Miho was watching them unaware of Nanu and Seto.

Miho wanted to to go swimming and Tristan wanted to see her have fun. So they all went in to have fun while Joey was watching Britt and Yugi. The first place they went to was the swimming area and even though Britt was afraid of heights she still wanted to do the water slide. So while Yugi waited for her she was getting her nerves to calm down.

When she walked out Yugi looked like he could almost faint but she ignored his looks knowing somehow Yami was watching her. So after that she had him go up with her to do the water slide. They both had fun and then when they got to the bottom Britt asked Yugi if he wanted to go again. He nodded liking to have time with his childhood friend but saw she still had her locket on. He realized she had always kept her boyfriends identity secret and he was still curious as to who he was.

After they went down the second time they decided to relax in the sun. Britt covered her eyes with her arm so the sun wasn't too blinding. As she enjoyed being there she looked over and thought she saw Yami looking out. Yami. She thought as she saw him seeming so serious but not even looking at her but out at everyone else in the pool. The image was shortly ruined by a kid splashing him in the water and Yugi ran off to chase after the kid as if he was one. Britt wanted to try and pull out her boyfriend and she knew swimming really wasn't her best thing so she went into the deepest part of the water and called out for help. Yugi jumped in but obviously he couldn't swim either and they both got saved by life guards. Nanu was relaxing with Seto as she saw the whole thing and knew Britt had been trying to pull out Yami.

When they were done at the pool they went looking for what rides to go on. They went on at least a couple before Britt realized someone was following them. So she purposely set it up to know who it was and when he bumped into her she called out for help. But when she looked back she saw it was Joey. She couldn't believe he came and like this. Yugi said it was great though cause then they'd have more to hang out with.

Walking Britt decided to find a way to bring out Yami so she could spend time with him too. So she told Yugi that they should play tag and she went ahead to hide. Nanu had gone on her own and convinced Britt to hide on the ferris wheel but Britt wasn't so sure about it. Before she could change her mind they were already on it and moving. She didn't realize they were in number three which was a bad thing to be on the ferris wheel of all things.

Britt and Nanu heard an explosion and as they looked down they could see Yugi who looked up at them. Britt! Yugi said but she couldn't hear him and then in her mind she heard Yami Britt, why are you on that thing? He said and she was shaking as she was looking down. Nanu seen she was about to fall and caught her Britt! Britt! Oh man you're afraid of heights. She said feeling bad that she brought her here.

Britt pulled it together as she looked down at Yugi and seen the inspector and another guy who was pointing to the ferris wheel and she didn't know there were other people in the other carts. The girls watched as the inspector released a balloon and at first they didn't know what was going to happen. But when there was an explosion they looked down seeing one had been destroyed and Britt fought back fear. Yami help me. she said knowing he could only help them.

The girls watched as Britt watched the puzzle glow Yami! She said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She saw him take the thing and accept the challenge to get them free. She saw Yami talking but as she watched Yami's eyes met hers Britt, I'll get you free. She heard his thoughts say to her as she watched helpless in this situation. The next balloon she saw him release was Yellow and she wondered what did that mean. When the next explosion went it sent them back into the seats while Yami and the inspector saw number ten be destoryed.

Both girls stayed where they were and when the next balloon which was pink was let loose number 4 was destroyed. Both girls screamed as they were close to being hurt if the wrong and they didn't know what was going to happen. Both girls looked at number four scared as they looked down. yami hurry. Britt said and Nanu could see Britt was counting on Yami. Well in a way they all were to get this right.

Britt and Nanu watched as time was ticking and Yami had to figure out what color 3 was to save everyone. As they watched they saw that Yami and the others were running somewhere. It took them awhile to figure it out but when they saw a ride going and Yami being at the top they wondered what was going on.

Yami looked at the flower clock and seen that Blue was the answer to what number 3 was. The bomber said he was correct on his guess and just in time too. The guy offered to end the game but Yami said they would continue and he wanted to guess which one the guy was in. The guy offered the same rules that if he lost number 3 would be blown up. When Yami said white the bomber said that one had already been blown up but Yami was using after noon colors. Meaning number 13 was the one he chose and he told him if he was wrong then blow up number 13.

The guy said he was wrong and then instead of wanting to blow up number 13 he tried to go to blow up number 3 but Yami told him he wouldn't have time. The guy said there was no bomb in number 13 but then Yami told him to check again as he put the walkie talkie to his watch and made it sound like a bomb was there. The guy looked and at first didn't see it but Yami used his shadow powers to open the punishment game of fate. The guy didn't want to die so he busted out before it could explode.

When Nanu and Britt were set free she immediately ran over to Yami and hugged him. Yami-kun you came to save. She said and he hugged her back I would always come to protect you Britt. He said to her and then their friends came. They asked if everyone was ok and she nodded. But then noticed Nanu was out of sight and figured she must of went home.

With everything now done they went home and Yami escorted her home personally as he didn't want her to be scared of any one trying to attack her later. 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Britt was hanging out with Yugi and looking at the cards of duel monsters when Mr. Motou had them. They were looking through duel monsters and Britt told Yugi she was learning to duel even though she was a little good at it. Mr. Motou gave them each a card and Britt got the violet Hekate. Britt had never heard of the card but she looked at Yugi and asked if it was rare. Yugi explained it was one of three witch sisters and that it was a rare card that you wouldn't see just anywhere. Hearing this made Britt smile.

Thinking about it she decided against keeping it and put it in Yugi's hand. "I want you to have it." She told him and Yugi looked in shock at hearing this and was going to object. "No, Yugi you're my best friend and you love rare cards. I'm a learning to duel but with my deck type it wouldn't fit." She told him and he took it since she insisted. Yugi was all excited as he jumped up and down with joy and told Britt he'd cherish it.

There was a customer that had been in the game shop and had heard the entire thing but as quickly as she was there she left. Mr. Motou saw this but didn't say anything as he saw how happy Yugi was that Britt had gave him that rare card.

At school Yugi and everyone talked about duel monsters and how Britt gave Yugi a card that was rare. Everything was the same until yugi opened his locker to get his shoes and a love letter came out. Joey and Tristan fought over who it was for but finally Miho looked at it and seen it was for Yugi. When all of them got to class once again Joey and Tristan got into a fight on who would read it finally Britt snatched it from them and read it aloud seeing it was from a Kageyama Risa.

Everyone had their own opinions of the girl. Joey and Tristan thought she was some unattractive girl who was like Frankenstein. The more they talked the more miho started feeling bad and thought if she was someone people didn't like. Tristan tried to talk to her otherwise but when Britt saw Yugi didn't know much about it she tried to give advice. She told him if he didn't want to go he didn't have to but tristan and Joey thought he should just to meet her once.

After school everyone was watching and wondered what she looked like. Anzu and Britt felt annoyed about the whole thing. The feeling stuck odd to Britt since she was dating Yami and not Yugi but still she had kissed Yami so many times while knowing he shared a body with her best friend. Watching they wondered what was going to happen as they saw a girl approach and she was from a different school. One rich students were from which struck an even odder feeling with Britt.

She watched as the girl was talking with Yugi and handed him a gift. She noticed that she saw the Millennium puzzle and tried to touch it but something about her showed that she had an effect from being near it. She didn't know what though and she had to give it some thought. Everyone noticed she left quickly and then leaving Yugi with the gift.

Everyone came out from where they were as Yugi opened the present. Miho gushed at how it was a vest which was handmade with love. For some reason it bugged Britt a little on this but she knew it was her best friend she was looking out for or maybe she was looking out for her boyfriend. Anzu asked Yugi if he was going to date her and Yugi told them it was the first time he had met her. After that they all went home but still Britt felt off about it and she knew it wasn't yugi she had feelings for. Anzu was the one who was more than likely to but not her since she honestly looked at Yugi as just a friend but maybe Yami had some answers to why she felt like this.

It was later that night when Yami came for his annual visit and she opened the door hugging him with a smile. Yami hugged her back and could see something was bugging her "do we need to talk?" He asked and she nodded. When they got inside she sat down and told him everything and he did his best to listen. "well it sounds like you're starting to become jealous. Is it because you know of me?" He asked and she blushed thinking that was probably it. Smiling Yami stayed with her some time and then he left like always as he let Yugi take control.

When Yugi got home he dueled his grandpa and his mind just wasn't in the game. Then the phone rang and Risa was on the other end. He listened and knew he had to dump her properly but then he agreed to meet her that morning. Telling his grandpa he had to meet someone in the morning he turned in for bed.

The next morning Britt walked to school and she didn't see Yugi at all but she saw Nanu. As they walked Britt explained the whole thing to her and Nanu thought the same thing she did that it was jealousy because of Yami. Britt knew it was possible but she also knew that things were different and would be more different if Yugi ever knew of Yami.

When they came in they saw everyone but Yugi who was running late. Britt and Nanu sat in their seats as they waited and soon Yugi came in telling everyone about what happened. Yugi said he was dumped but Britt didn't buy it. "Jealousy doesn't look good you Britt." She heard Yami tell her through thought and looked down at the ring on her hand. She knew if it wasn't for that thing then she would never have a telepathic link with Yami at all.

After school they all walked home at first. Yugi said that he was going to do something urgent but Britt and Nanu thought better. They let Anzu, Joey and Tristan go ahead as they followed Yugi and seeing him with Risa after he said he was dumped made Britt mad that he had lied. They saw them walking alone and was following them but then soon they saw a limo and hid. They overheard Seto saying something about Risa but they didn't know exactly what it was at first. They tried to follow but they had lost Yugi so the girls went home until Britt would be able to talk to Yami.

When Yami didn't show at all she worried that something had happened. So she waited all night before she walked to the game shop to find out was going on that morning. When she showed up she heard from Mr. Motou that Yugi was sick. She told Mr. Motou she would go see him and he tried to stop her before she went up to his room. When she opened the door to say hello she saw the puzzle on the desk seeing Yugi had taken it off but also saw Risa there.

She was going to ask when she heard that there was no cold medicine. Being a good friend she went to get some but when she came back Risa said she had already gone and got some. Joey was there saying he had seen her there at the store. Whenever Risa said something was needed she would go and get it but somehow Risa had it before she could get it. She couldn't figure it out but she knew something was going on. Tristan was also there by now and she didn't know what to do.

Britt offered to go get him some fruit and so she left but people wondered why she was so rushed. "if Yugi is sick then Yami is sick. Even though the puzzle is near him..." She thought and then she realized something. Risa may be after Yami's puzzle but she couldn't prove it and she knew she needed backup. At the market she met Nanu who went with her to get the fruit for Yugi but when they were going down the escalator and then all of a sudden someone pushed them one on top of the other. Britt got a glimpse and seen it looked like Risa.

Nanu and Britt got the fruit then went to Yugi's where she confronted Risa about it but Tristan and Joey said she had been there the whole time which didn't make much sense to her or Nanu when it came to what they saw. Risa soon got up and asked if she could have something of Yugi's to keep on her always. She went looking and then picked up the card Britt had let Yugi have asking if she could have this. Yugi took it from her and said it was off limits that it was given to someone important to him which made Britt feel good. He told Risa she could have any of the others but something about her changed as she said never mind then left the room.

When it got late everyone was about to leave but Britt insisted Yugi go back to bed so he would be at school tomorrow. She had her reasons like her boyfriend coming back to her house when he was well and wearing the puzzle again. Joey and Tristan made comments but when Britt looked at them they stopped and Yugi went to go back into his home. "thanks Britt." He said as he entered and she smiled. They were all about to leave when they saw Yugi's window break and thats when they all went back to check on him.

When they got there they saw what looked like Risa trying to attack Yugi for the violet Hekate card and Yugi was doing everything not to use it. Even if it meant using the puzzle to get free from her. They made a run for it but whenever they tried to exit it seemed Risa was close by. Joey tackled one so everyone could get free but Tristan stayed behind to help him. Britt Nanu and Yugi ran as fast as they could until they come to be cornered by triplets.

One of the triplets used a whip and took the puzzle challenging Yugi to a duel for the puzzle and the violet Hekate. Britt looked at the puzzle as she wished she had taken it from Yugi knowing Yami was at stake on this whole thing too and she didn't like that at all. Nanu could see this was bad in any way shape or form.

They were all moved to a dueling area and were told the sisters didn't mess with Yugi's deck though somehow Britt thought that was a lie. As the duel started Yugi had weak monsters and within two turns his fever had returned making it hard to continue on. Nanu and Britt thought this may be the end for Yami but then Kaiba came in.

"Kaiba-kun" Nanu said as she saw him and was happy to see him which made Britt curious as to what was going on in Nanu's life. Seto Kaiba took over dueling for Yugi but with his own deck but allowed the sisters to use the violet Hekate in their deck. As it started they still had two Hekate sisters on the field and then within a couple turns they summoned violet Hekate to combine all of them into one. On Kaiba's side of the field was one blue eyes white dragon which showed to be equal with the combined monster. Next he summoned another blue eyes to finish off the combined monster winning him the duel.

Yugi got back the card and puzzle and the three of them went home after they were let out. "good job Britt in helping Yugi." Britt heard from him and she was happy that she could help out her best friend in his time of need the most even if Yami didn't duel this time.


	16. Chapter 16

For the whole week school seemed to go back to normal and everyone forgot about Risa. Nanu could see Britt was happy that Yugi wasn't bugged by Risa anymore and she figured that Yami had started coming to visit again. Looking out the window Nanu wondered about this past though that had her, Britt and Yami In it but she had a feeling Seto was apart of it too somehow. She just needed to figure out how he was involved.

Sunday Britt was walking with Yugi having ice cream when they saw Joey sneaking into a fun store and then coming out with a teddy bear. They thought he was getting it for himself so they asked him but when they started talking to him he hid the bear. It was just a natural conversation when a group of guys passed and Yugis ice cream accidentally hit one of the guys shirts. He tried to clean it but the guy pushed his hand away saying the fee would be big.

Joey got in the way and asked if they'd like to play with him. Britt wondered what he was doing but soon her and Yugi were left off to the side as they heard Joey right the three guys. Listening Britt could only imagine what was happening then she saw Joey walk out of where he was with the teddy bear and only a bruise on is cheek. They asked if he was ok but he said he was fine. Suddenly the bears head came off and he was all upset because he had just got the money from Honda to get the bear. Yugi told him he'd pay him back for the broke bear but Joey said that they should come with him.

Leading them off they went on a train and listened as Joey talked about a sister he had. They had never known that Joey had a sister since he never talked about her. They heard him talk about her saying her name is serenity and that his parents had divorced six years ago and his little sister went with his mother. He told them that she was in and out of hospitals a lot and that he wanted to make her smile more then he mentioned the reason he had got the bear was because it happened to be her birthday. Both Britt and Yugi told him that he should of mentioned that earlier and they would of brought something. Joey looked at them saying it was embarrassing and that he'd get nothing out of it but to keep it secret from everyone else.

When they got to the hospital Britt watched as Yugi and Joey did something to try and make his sister happy. So they walked in before her and she walked in after them as she watched both of them making a fool of themselves. In the end it worked though cause it made his sister laugh and Britt covered her mouth as she had found it funny too. Joey apologized to his sister for not bringing any presents to her. When she saw though his sister seemed happy that he was there and she listened as she heard her talking about how she thought she'd be by herself and was glad that he came.

Serenity saw how badly he was hurt "You're hurt." She said and he told her it wasn't fine then pointed over to Britt and Yugi "these are classmates of mine. Yugi and Britt." He said to her. Britt and Yugi smiled saying "nice to meet you." Serenity told them it was nice to meet them then her nurse came in with her medication asking if they were friends. Serenity explained that this was her brother and his friends coming to see her and then she introduced her brother to her nurse named Miyuki. Britt noticed how Joey reacted and seen that he liked the nurse.

Miyuki saw Joeys wounds and asked what happened to him and he told her that he had fallen. Britt knew that was a lie but saying it was from a fight sounded worse and she just kept quiet. Miyuki said she would tend to his wounds after she placed down Serenity's medication. Having Joey follow her she treated his wounds. He was in his thoughts when she looked at him and saw that these were from a fight. When she said it he looked shocked but she told him that it would worry his little sister if she knew. When she was done she let him go back to see his sister.

They stayed until it was really dark and then all of them went home. Taking the train everyone was relaxed and then after they got off the train they went separate ways except Yugi and Britt. Once they were alone Yami took over and led Britt home as she smiled. As they walked things seemed normal as any boyfriend/girlfriend relationship could be well except that Yami wasn't normal. Since it was really late he didn't stay long but kissed Britt as they finally got to her house and told her he'd see her tomorrow. She nodded in agreement after kissing him back.

The next day they went back but Anzu, Honda and Miho tagged along to meet Serenity. Serenity was outside relaxing so when she saw them she was surprised but Joey introduced all of them to her. Miyuki walked up to them around this time seeing the group around Serenity. Looking at the group she looked at Joey telling him to come by the nurse's center when he was done and she'd change his gauze. Once again Britt saw that look in his eyes that said he was in love and Miho asked him how far he went with the nurse. He told them he hadn't done anything yet and they all looked at him.

Tristan was the one to speak saying he had the word crush written on his face. He got defensive by his words and then he heard serenity saying Miyuki didn't have a boyfriend. Again he got defensive but everyone told them this was his chance. Denial was in the air as Britt watched and then Tristan took him away saying he'd teach him all he knew about relationships. Miho told him to introduce her to a handsome doctor as the two were walking away.

None of them knew what was going on and so they waited with Serenity until Joey and Tristan came back. They wanted to keep her company and do the best to make sure she was happy. It didn't take that long before they saw both of their friends returning and Joey looking as if he was defeated. Thinking about it Britt felt bad for him. After he got back to them they went back home as they all had school the next day but all of them waved bye to Serenity. Going to the train everyone rode it back and Britt was getting tired so she asked Yugi if it was alright if she went home alone. Yugi protested saying if she was tired he would walk her home. Smiling she agreed but as they all went their own ways Britt walked with Yugi but yawned and then without realizing that Yami had taken over she was picked up off her feet and carried home. "show off." She told him and he just smirked as he took her inside and up to her room. He told her to sleep and that she needed to stop wearing herself out but she just playfully smacked his arm then yawned as she told him night and went to sleep. After that he left knowing he'd see her again tomorrow.

At school the next day things were normal and Britt told Nanu about serenity and how she should come and see her sometime but Nanu made up a reason why she couldn't. Britt was still unaware on how Nanu was searching for answers and how she was working for Kaiba at the same time. After school Britt went with Yugi and Joey to the hospital as Joey had flowers for Miyuki. Serenity saw them and ran to them saying Miyuki was forced to quit.

Joey was outraged and went to find the doctor that forced her to quit. They didn't know what he was doing as they didn't follow him but when they saw him running out of the hospital and to the beach near by both of them ran after him. They wanted to know what was going on and Joey didn't have much to say. When he started to cry Britt saw the puzzle glow "Yami." She thought and saw him take over.

Both of them knew Joey needed time so when Yami had fully taken over they both walked back to the hospital. Britt wanted to see the doctor get his penalty game and be able to tell Joey that the doctor got what he deserved. They got near his office and Britt waited out in the hall while Yami had the sensi's door open and recorded the doctors words with a tape recorder. As they were there the sensi stepped out of his office and seen Britt. "A girl too? Well that's unfortunate." He said but Yami challenged him to a game of golf. The sensi thought he was crazy and asked what Britt would be doing. "ah she will just be watching." Yami told him and then the game started. He used the Stethoscope around the sensi's neck for his ball and let the sensi use the golf club for his own. She watched to see how long it would take but as they moved through she knew it'd be Yami to win. At odd times it seemed the doctor was going to win but right at the end Yami became the winner when his ball ended up in the room before the sensi's ball.

When Britt saw all the dead people come back to life it creeped her out and Yami pulled her along as they headed back. They went to see serenity who told them that Joey had gone to try and meet with Miyuki one last time. Yami knew Joey had a chance and he had to take it as soon as he could then looked down at Britt who looked up at him with a smile. It was later that they heard about Joey being able to say good bye and to make it up to him everyone came back the next day when he had brought Cake for serenity and tried cheering him up but he didn't seem that cheerful. But in his own way he was happy to be with his sister and friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything started off normal on a regular day as for one of the days before they didn't have to come to school. After school Nanu was hanging out with Kaiba at his office when Aileen Rao came in. She knew her from how many times she had been hanging out with Britt and her friends knowing Anzu idolized her as a model. She talked about how she had made a side stop before coming and that Kaiba had promised to introduce her to a real opponent. They looked at the news at first and seen that the soccer player was hurt and they were talking about her. She didn't really care about the news. Next Seto showed her the image of Yugi. "who is he?" Aileen asked and Seto explained that he's yugi her next person to go up against. She didn't want to go up against a child but then Kaiba told her to watch. Soon Yami was on the screen going up against one of Kaiba's other men. He also showed her the one against Fuwa where Britt was taken hostage and Yami had come to her rescue. "who is she?" she asked him and Kaiba smiled "a close friend with him. Every time she's in danger the other personality comes out. We followed them once and found out this." He told her and then hit the button showing Yami and Britt out on a date. "So either she's just a really close friend or his girlfriend." she said finding that interesting. Nanu got a bad feeling off of it but she didn't think it'd be wise to call Britt this late at night.

The next day Britt, Yugi and Anzu were hanging out at the game shop and Anzu was all excited about getting Aileen Rao's exercise dvd. Britt and Yugi asked who Aileen Rao was and she went all crazy saying that she was a nineteen year old supermodel named Aileen Rao. Britt and Yugi looked confused at all the fuss and then they heard of Grandpa Motou say that he knew of her too. They heard from Grandpa Motou that Aillen Rao was in town and that she had escaped the press so her location was all hushed. Anzu looked at both of them "see he knows who she is. So what are you both doing in your free time?" She asked them and Britt shrugged "I have a boyfriend and deal with my personal life on my own time." she told Anzu and Yugi shrugged "grandpa has a lot of free time so he has variety of shows he watches." Yugi told her. Grandpa said he had heard it over the break between work. Yugi and Britt seemed surprised that she was that popular. Anzu told them that Aileen Rao used to be a dance and had appeared on Broadway.

The door to the gameshop opened and everyone looked to see that there was a customer for the game shop. Yugi didn't recognize her and neither did any of the others there as she walked in the store. Anzu could see that the person was very fit. The person walked over to them and seen that Anzu had the fit dvd and asked if she could see it. Taking it from Anzu she signed it then handed it back to her saying a signed version is better. Then she took off her glasses revealing who she was and Anzu nearly freaked out. Aileen turned to face grandpa motou asking if he had any rare games. He asked for what she liked and she gave a detailed description which made grandpa motou have to think as that was a tough order. While Grandpa was thinking Aileen looked over at Britt and Yugi as Britt was looking in her locket. Yugi once again tried to sneak a peek into it but Britt closed it "yugi, when the time is right you can know who my boyfriend is." she told him. Aileen looked at Yugi "what games do you like?" She asked and Yugi smiled "Me? I like all games." He said to her. Aileen smiled at him and then Anzu pointed at her being all excited and she asked her questions then hugged her saying she was her fan. Aileen pulled Anzu back then looked at Yugi asking if these girls were his girlfriends. Yugi was speechless when it came to that question and Britt spoke up "Yugi is my friend, not my boyfriend." She said and then Aileen knew that she could still use Britt to get the alter ego out. So before she left she gave Anzu an invite to come to where she was staying and then looked behind her at Yugi and Britt "both of you come too." she said to them which made Britt wonder why. She also told him to bring an interesting game that they could play and then told them she would see them later as she left.

Later that day they went to see Aileen but Britt had Nanu come with as they had a lot of games that Yugi's grandpa had gave them and each of them were carrying so much while Anzu carried flowers. They asked her to help but she said if she helped then the flowers would get crushed. As they went up to Aileen's hotel room Anzu rang the door bell. She had expected three so when she saw Nanu with them she wondered what game Nanu was playing. She welcomed them to her home and showed them around and all her things. They came to a room and then Yugi asked where him, Britt and Nanu should put the flowers. She told him they could place the games on the table so the three of them walked over doing just that while Anzu gave Aileen flowers which she thanked her for. After the bags were placed down she told everyone to take a seat. Yugi was showing games and mentioned one his grandpa said to try and Aileen asked him to set it up. During the time she asked Anzu and Britt if they wanted to go to the next room which was her dance room. Britt declined but Anzu was all happy to go in there.

Walking to the next room she didn't like that Britt had declined seeing as she was needed to bring out the other personality. But Anzu followed Aileen into the dance room and Aileen showed her some of her dance moves. As Anzu got into one Aileen told her not to move and it was almost like Anzu went into a trance. During that time Britt had got up to help Yugi put it together but that was when they heard Aileen walk back in and lock the door. Aileen talked about Anzu telling Yugi, Britt and Nanu that Anzu wouldn't be able to move even if she gets tired. The three of them ran and tried to wake her by yelling her name through the window. As their backs were turned Aileen grabbed Britt and she tried to get free. "oh no Britt!" He said and she couldn't help but know it was bad news so she went ahead and said her boyfriend "Yami!" she said and that activated the puzzle along with Yugi being worried for both of his friends. Aileen challenged Yami to a game called Raijinhai. Yami looked between Anzu and Britt and then at Aileen "you want to play a game so badly you take my friend and girlfriend hostage." He said to her. Aileen realized that Britt had called out a different name than Yugi when she had called out for help.

Aileen sat Britt down in a chair and sat her next to Yami but where she was tied up. She told him the rules and that the loser lost something important to them. Aileen explained the rules and the pieces. Two soldiers, two calvary,two elephants, and one shougen,king and Queen in the game. She also explained a piece called Raijin Indra. Listening Yami and Britt heard that the soldier was the weakest and the king is the strongest. She went on to talk about the rules and then they started to game Yami lost the first round which worried Britt and they could see a tiger a little but not fully near where Anzu was. As rounds went by she saw that Aileen was guessing Yami's every move until he let luck help him. Then he would guess her piece but looking Anzu was in danger and then Britt realized there was more than meets the eyes with Aileen using ropes to tie her up. As things seemed lost it started to go good when Yami started winning the next few rounds. Britt and Aileen were both shocked when Yami won against the King by using the Raijin Indra to win. Aileen said the game was made 2000 years ago but Yami said he had 5000 years of Egyptian knowledge. She realized she lost and then let both Britt and Anzu go.

Aileen let them in and Yami ran over to Anzu but she slapped him which gave yugi back control and she said Yugi messed up her conversation and while they were talking Aileen looked at her. "You are with the other Yugi, why?" She asked her and Britt smiled as she showed her the M. bracelet "I am also apart of something that deals with 5000 years in the past. So I am with him to the end. Nanu come on we're going to leave soon." She said knowing they had been there long enough to know when things were going to happen. After Anzu was ready to go they all left happy in what had happened.

Nanu reported to Seto that Aileen had failed and when she came in she saw Nanu again wondering what her deal was. She figured she was working for both sides and then looked at Kaiba. He was mad and said some things to her and then she said something that really made Kaiba mad "he's better than you." She told him then left. As she left to go back home she had left a note for Yugi saying they should play another game sometime. In all of this Britt and Nanu were glad that things had settled for now.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day everyone was heading to school and talking when they overheard two guys picking on a kid. Everyone recognized him as Imori and they watched as Yugi walked over when they were challenging him. Instead of Imori taking his turn, Yugi took it for him instead. Everyone watched as the target was to get a coin in the pot. Watching they seen how it went from the stairs to a bush and land in the pot. The bullies tried to accuse him of cheating but everyone decided to make sure Yugi didn't get attacked and told the bullies that they saw everything and Yugi had won fair and square. After the bullies left then Imori thanked Yugi for helping him. Britt and Nanu both agreed that Yugi was good at a lot of games and smiled as they knew the other secret of Yami helping him in the toughest battles.

During school Britt saw that Yugi got a note and she figured it was from Imori. In a way she thought it was kind that Imori wanted to thank Yugi more than usual. During school things seemed fine and everyone was having a good time when it came to an end and everyone was getting ready to walk home. Yugi was getting his things but he wasn't walking with them and then she looked at him. "Yugi-kun are you ok?" She asked and he nodded as he waved and then left. She figured he was going to talk to Imori. So Britt walked home with the others. She parted ways with them as her and Nanu were stopping at the park. "what do you think of Imori?" She asked and Britt shrugged "a nice kid but Joey says he's dark. It's not like I think that but I know Yugi will make the right decisions." She told her. It wasn't that much longer that they both went home.

Yugi was over at Imori's house with him as they were walking around. Yugi wasn't sure about a secret base but then Imori showed them the way and it was under the house. As Imori lit a light Yugi could see much clearly on where he was. Looking around he saw games and asked Imori if he liked games too. Imori explained that his family had collected all sorts of games over the centuries and they loved games. Yugi noticed that all the games were one player games and wondered if they had friends. Imori said that he wanted to ask Yugi a favor. Imori asked if he could be Yugi's friend and Yugi said yes. Imori said there was a family heirloom that he had never seen but that with Yugi he could probably see it. Imori led the way as they were in front of a door. It took only a few seconds before Yugi realized it that the millennium puzzle was glowing and then realized that the door was a puzzle door. After they figured out and formed the image of a dragon then the door opened. Seeing the game inside Yugi said they should take it to his grandpa to find out what it was.

When they went to talk to Yugi's grandpa both were surprised to see Britt there. "Hey Yugi." she said and Yugi smiled "Britt-Chan, what brings you here?" He asked and Britt shrugged "I was bored and my parents are out on their usual adventure. My boyfriend is coming over tonight but he's not there yet so I have some free time." She told him. Both of the boys showed grandpa Motou the box and he went into explaining about it's origin and what it was about. Imori wanted to play it but Grandpa Motou told them no. That the seal needed to stay on the jar and never be opened. As he was explaining everything both the millennium puzzle and the millennium bracelet started to glow. "Be careful Britt. I sense darkness near that game." He told her and she knew Yami was right and was glad for his warning. But she worried what came with the penalty. Grandpa Motou explained that both the Millennium puzzle and bracelet have mystical power as well and Britt felt a strange feeling come over her as she added something "it's also said the two items are connected." She said and then put a hand to her head knowing her past life was always trying to do something to make her remember things and it was hard on her when that happened.

After they were done talking Imori went home and Yugi walked Britt home. Half way there Yami took over and put his arm around Britt holding her close as she smiled relaxing under his protective arm. "you don't have to protect me all the time." She told him and he looked at her "If I don't then who will?" He asked and she decided to stand up for what she thought. "I will. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving by her boyfriend every time I'm in danger. But every once in awhile wouldn't hurt." She said and Yami shook his head as they were walking. "don't you see I want to protect you. Especially from Kaiba and his people who are after us. Besides I'm having doubts on Nanu." He said and that didn't really go over well with her. "what about Nanu?" She said in a harsh tone. "nothing. I'm just saying that I think she's working for Kaiba." He said and she was quiet the rest of the way home. This was their big first fight and she didn't like it one bit. Little did they know that the dragon block seal had been opened and now Imori was being controlled by it. When Yami got her home and he seen that she was kinda mad at him. He kissed her forehead "sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." he said and she didn't want this to be the last thing between them tonight so Britt kissed him good night with a smile. "good night Yami-kun."She said and then went inside to go to bed.

The next day at school Imori seemed different and not a good kind of different. Behind them Miho was talking about something bad that had happened. An island had been sunk and that her family thought it was a bad omen to go to the beach. She couldn't blame her parents for wanting to be safe but she knew Joey had said some bad things. Looking she saw Imori walk to Yugi and ask to talk to Yugi outside. She didn't know what but after some time she saw Joey follow them. Waiting she got up when she saw Yugi and Joey come in. Hearing from Joey that Imori wanted to copy Yugi's homework or even use it as his own made her think twice on Imori. "Yugi, you need to watch what you do." she said and Yugi felt bad but unknown to them Imori had been watching.

The next class was swimming and everyone was having fun. Britt went to the locker room early than everyone else and she was getting ready to head home when Imori was behind her. Looking back she saw him "Imori-kun. What are you doing?" He said and Imori acted normal for now "Britt, I'd like to challenge you to a game. Follow me to my secret base and we'll play." He said and Britt knew she had to be careful but she nodded. Unknowing he had the Millennium Puzzle she followed. Following Imori her mouth dropped seeing the dragon block game. "oh no. What have I agreed to?" She thought and then she noticed that Imori closed the door behind her so she couldn't leave. Sitting down he told Britt to sit and she did just that. She learned each of the dragon types and needed to figure out a strategy. Imori chose her base and she chose his but she had to be strong. It was times like these she wished Yugi was there to have Yami do this for her. Hearing her thoughts she shook it off and knew she could be just as strong as Yami. Imori placed something around his neck and she realized it was the puzzle. "Yami." She thought and then knew she really had to win. As the game began she looked and started to work to get a earth and water dragon. Thinking those two were the best but then when they each had two dragons and battle was doing she saw Imori had two that were fire dragons. Worried she watched as they started battle. Things seemed to go well at first but then her two dragons lost. "No." She thought and then heard Imori say that the loser lost their soul. Feeling something she gasped as she felt her soul be taken and fell backwards on the ground.

It wasn't long after that Yugi showed up to get the Puzzle back. Walking in he saw Britt laying on the ground "Britt-Chan!" He said and seen she wasn't moving. Yugi was next to go up against Imori next and just like Britt had learned the rules and about the dragons. He summoned two fire dragons and Imori had two water dragons. Going up against each other Yugi saw that his two dragons lost. The water dragon took Yugi's soul and he gasped as he fell forward. Imori thought it was the end but then he saw Yugi had touched the puzzle. Yami had taken over and pulled the puzzle from Imori as he sat up. Imori was surprised to see him move. Yami looked over seeing Britt with her eyes closed. "Britt, you knew the consequences. You took it in trying to win." He thought and then looked at Imori "I challenge you and risk my other soul. But if I win then my girlfriends soul and my other soul get released." He told Imori. "girlfriend?" Imori said as he looked over at Britt seeing that Yami seemed angered. At this point Japan hadn't been attacked thanks to Yami taking over but Britt's base was already destroyed and the one Yugi had was safe for now. When Yami took over and went against Imori they both chose Bases. Imori chose the same location again. Concentrating Yami was working to get a metal and earth dragons and Imori was gathering a water and wood dragons. As the two were summoned things were starting off easy and as the battle progressed not everything seemed to go well. Fighting hard with a strategy he fought until he won against Imori.

Both souls came out and Yami was glad to have his other soul back. Imori's dark soul was taken from him and he looked up to see Yami across from him. He asked him to help out in putting it back. Yami agreed then walked over to Britt who sat up and then saw Yami. "he saved me." She thought and smiled. Yami smiled back at her happy that she was safe and while Imori was putting the pieces away Yami kissed her. She kissed him back in happy that he had come when he did. After that the three of them sealed the game away and made sure no one found it again. After that Yami took Britt home who felt a little lightheaded after her battle against Imori.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Britt almost thought of not coming to school as everything from yesterday made her feel weird. Even though she didn't want to she got up anyway and got herself ready for school. As she made her way to catch up with the group she was quiet and eating a poptart. When they got to school all the girls went to their lockers. Miho found some notes and took them out as she found it annoying. She offered them to Anzu who didn't take them at all. When Nanu and Britt opened theirs notes came out and fell on the floor. Looking at each other they both sighed and then Britt went looking through the notes just to see who they were from and then one caught her eye and she quickly picked it up. She opened it and seen that it was from Yami who asked her out for dinner tonight. She smiled and knew that was a good idea. Nanu had also checked theirs and when they were done they put them away so they didn't need to clean up later. Looking over at Kaoruko they noticed she opened her locket and it had a lot too.

It was later that they found out about a popularity contest going on and the winner would win tickets to a musical. Britt, Nanu, and Anzu joined in just for the fun of it but Anzu wanted to see the musical more than the other girls did. Joey signed up even though it was for girls and that kinda creeped out Britt a little odd. Then someone else walked by them she was a new girl in school and she also signed up for the popularity contest. "Nana Petrova?" Britt said and thats when Nana looked at her and seen her bracelet and her locket. "are you Britt Petrova?" Nana asked and Britt nodded. Looking at Nana, Britt wondered how it was possible they had the same last name. Nana had black hair with green tips and her eyes were emerald green which had no similarities to her. "I'm your younger sister." Nana said and Britt was quiet as this was too much for her to take in.

After school Britt walked with Nanu and Yugi home and Nana tagged along as they were sisters and she had just came to Domino High. Knowing now she had a sister she knew that meant she had to share her home. "I have a date tonight. How can I go on a date while dealing with a sister?" Britt thought and Nanu seen Britt was in deep thought. All of them came across Tristan who explained the situation about Miho not competiting. Knowing how bad this was Britt asked Nanu to show Nana the way home. Handing Nana a spare key she had she looked right at her "My cell is on me. If I'm not home by 8 then call me. Nanu has my number." She told her and then she went off with Yugi to talk to Miho while Nanu and Nana went home.

When They found Miho they asked her why she wasn't competiting and she told them she had no interest. Everything they could understand and then she asked them if they were thirsty. Britt and Yugi went with her to get a drink. But before Yugi could walk in his puzzle reacted to something and they saw a strange boy who looked like in a trance walking. Britt and Miho walked out with the drinks and Britt handed Yugi his as both of them noticed Miho acted differently. She was now interested in the popularity contest and asked the stranger to be her escort. Speaking of the escort Britt smiled as she planned to ask Yami to be hers tonight when they went out for dinner.

Later that night Britt was walking home by herself when she felt someone behind her. She was about to freak out when she heard the familiar voice "Shh, Britt it's me." Yami said and she relaxed and smiled. "So, we're going out for dinner. I have something I want to ask you." She told him and then he took her hand and led her to where he was going to take her. "what do you want to ask me?" He said and Britt was watching while they were talking. "Well I'm competiting in the popularity contest. Would you be my escort if I win?" She asked him. She saw the place coming into view and then he finally spoke. "Of course I will." He told her and she smiled.

When they got a table and was able to relax everything seemed calm and almost perfect until Britt's phone rang. Picking it up she looked and seen it was her house number. "Something wrong?" Yami asked and Britt sighed a little. "Just a surprise little sister." She told him and then answered it. "Nana I'm fine. Yes, I'll be home soon. Just do your homework and go to bed before ten." She told her and then hanged up. For what time was left they enjoyed their time at the place but unknowing to them that one of Kaiba's people was following them. After dinner was payed for they walked out. Yami walked Britt home and she smiled. When they got to her house Yami and Britt smiled and then Yami kissed her quickly "good night." He told her. Britt smiled "good night." She told him and then walked inside and as she did the light came on and Nana was sitting in a chair. "who was that?" She asked and Britt just smiled "My boyfriend." She told her. Both girls went to bed but Nana was curious about her sisters boyfriend.

Days passed until Saturday finally came and they had everything ready for the popularity contest. Tristan was cheering for Miho and the other people cheered for Kaoruko while Yugi and his group were cheering for Anzu, Britt and Nanu. Britt had asked Yugi to cheer for Nana as well even though he didn't know her very well. Joey had got up on stage and made himself look like a fool as people threw stuff at him for entering a popularity contest that had women in it. Britt and Nanu were talking about the contest as Britt imagined winning and having Yami by her side. Nana bursted in all excited and hugged Britt who was shocked. The three of them overheard Anzu and Miho talking and how Miho thought about winning. Listening they heard the conversion between Miho and Kaoruko as they all heard Miho say something that she probably shouldn't of and that made them all think it was best to keep their guard up. Nanu looked in the mirror and smiled even though she was still learning about herself but she looked at the mirror Britt was looking in and seen she seemed worried about something but then quickly shook it off.

Each of the contestants were announced starting with Kaoruko as entry number one. Joey was next known as entry number 5 and Anzu was known as Entry number six. Britt was announced as Entry number 7 while Nanu, Nana and Miho were all announced after them as entry number 8,9 and 10. When the freestyle part came into play they all watched as they watched Kaoruko start it off. Watching next Joey was on stage and all the girls had to look away as he impersonated at being a girl. They watched hi get into a fight and then heard he was disqualified. Anzu was next and she was going to do a hiphop dance but the music had been switched and she just stood there. Soon she was disqualified for not doing anything. When Britt went on she was confident as she chose to do singing without any music so no one could mess with her chances. After that Nanu went up and showed her talent which was sword fighting and then after her was Nana who broke wood by using Karate moves. Miho did a baton talent for her portion.

The next part of the contest was swim wear and while everyone was waiting Britt knew that Miho and Anzu weren't there yet. But her , Nanu and her sister were there having towel wrapped around them so that no one knew what they would wear for this part. Next after Kaoruko was Britt who walked and took off her towel having an Egyptian style swim wear. Yugi and Joey were both shocked as they had never seen her wear it before. After that was Nanu who had a simple swim wear and then Nana who had a green swim wear. All the boys were clapping at the girls who were different than Kaoruko. It didn't make her happy and then they were waiting for Miho. Looking up at the diving board they saw her in a mermaid costume and even Britt had to admit that was pretty cool to see.

Next was formal and everyone was excited about it. Britt, Nanu and Nana was getting their formal dresses on. Miho was by herself so Kaoruko's friends were all planning against all of them and then they talked to Miho convincing them. It hadn't started yet and Kaoruko knew all her competition couldn't be gotten rid of before the formal section started but she saw Miho more of a threat. So when it started they watched as Kaoruko started the competition like always. She had a red dress with a flower in her hair. Britt went next and she had chose a formal purple style dress. Hearing Yugi and the others cheering for her she smiled but she caught a glimpse of Yami watching and that made her even more happy. After she went off stage Anzu told Yugi about Miho missing. Both of them went to find her while the other girls did their time on stage.

Meanwhile Yugi found Miho and tried to wake her as they were trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Yugi felt bad for Miho and knew who had done this to her. After that Yami took over and went back to the school. Britt was waiting back stage and she seen that so was Kaoruko. A wind blew and Britt knew that Yami was close when she saw him come out of the dark she looked at Kaoruko. Yami challenged her to a shadow game and they had to pull flowers from ones she had. Kaoruko agreed but she had no idea what it was meaning and as Britt watched she heard the rules that they were allowed to pull one-three roses and the last one picked was the loser. Watching she seen Yami pick one and Kaoruko pick two. Britt watched until the last rose that was in her bouquet was just down to one. She seen Yami go to pick it and then he took the rose in her hair. She looked shocked as she realized she was the last to be pick. The effect Britt saw from Kaoruko losing was the flower shrivel and then her skin looking with wrinkles. Yami told her "Beauty doesn't last forever. Remember that." then he walked over to Britt and held her close as they waited for the results.

They tallied the votes and Kaoruko had won but when the curtain opened to reveal her she poured water on herself. They didn't know what it meant but she also came clean about cheating. So when the second winner was announced Yami took Britts hand as he escorted her out. She smiled as it wasn't normal for her to normally win but she did. She didn't feel it was right for just her to be out there so she had Nanu and Nana come out with her and say that she was going to share the victory with them. After that Yami took Britt home but after she got the tickets for the musical she told Yami to wait and then walked over to Anzu. She handed them to her "here." She told her and Anzu just looked at her. Britt smiled "I don't want them. I just did it for fun. It's what you want to go see. You deserve it after you wrongly got disqualified." She told her and Anzu took them with a smile. "thank you Britt." She said and Britt waved as she left with Yami,Nanu and Nana. In a way the four of them leaving together was similar to the past.


	20. Chapter 20

That night Yami took Britt out on a date after winning the beauty contest. "well Britt, you did well. But why did you give the tickets to Anzu?" He asked her curious. "I just went in it to show that not everyone is perfect. Besides I won by default and that's not really winning." She said to him as they walked. "hm well no one said you had to be first choice to win. Cheaters never win as long as I'm around." He said to her and she just smiled knowing that was true. While they were walking Britt couldn't help but feel like someone was following them. She ignored it though and enjoyed their date. It was later when Yami took her home. "thanks for a great evening." She said to him as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back "see you tomorrow love." He said to her as he left to go home. Britt smiled as she went inside to make sure her sister wasn't in any trouble. Things were quiet in the house so Britt thought Nana was asleep. As she walked upstairs she checked her sisters room seeing her asleep. "good night Nana." She thought then went to her room and went to sleep.

The next day Britt slept in and since they didn't have school today. Nana was first up and walking out she checked Britt's room. "Britt must of came in late again. She's going out with her boyfriend a lot..I wonder what that's all about." Nana thought and then went to make food. She decided to wait til Britt got up to make Britt's breakfast. A little time had passed and Britt got up and walked downstairs. "morning." Nana said and made Britt a breakfast drink. Britt took it and she took a sip of it. "hm chocolate my favorite." she said.

After Britt had drank the drink it wasn't much longer that they got a phone call from Yugi. She answered and he told her about how everyone was going to a shop. She told them that they would tag along. After that they went to meet up with them. Nanu showed up as she was invited too. They noticed that Anzu and Miho were looking at clothes. So Britt went and looked to see what she could find. Britt found a couple shirts she liked "hm which one. If I go out tonight I want to look good but I don't want to seem like I'm trying to impress." She said and then asked Yugi his opinion. More she wanted Yami's opinion but she knew to do that she'd have to ask Yugi. "I think they both would work for you." Yugi said. Britt heard Yami's voice in her mind "I think the purple and red shirt suits you more." He thought to her. She smiled and put the black one away. Anzu had asked Yugi his opinion and he said that both would suit her fine.

Britt got the purple and red shirt as she did find it more her style. Nana had got a black and green shirt that she liked. Since they were sisters Britt payed for both shirts. If the others got something she didn't really pay attention and then soon they were all walking out and heading off. Things seemed to calm down and soon Nana,Nanu, Joey and Tristan were all saying they had to go do something and Britt told Nana to be careful.

Soon it was just Anzu, Britt and Yugi walking together. They could really go anywhere but as they walked Yugi saw a duel monsters place. Britt and Anzu both smiled as they seen Yugi go ahead but when they seen that he noticed he almost got hit by a car they were worried. Britt ran over and she seen that the car had wrecked. She checked to see if Yugi was ok and noticed there wasn't a scratch on him. "good at least he's ok." Britt thought. Anzu made a phone call and soon an ambulance came.

It was an hour later when they were all waiting. The doctor came in and Yugi asked if he was ok. He worried that he had caused the poor man to die. The doctor said the patient was already dead and that all his organisms are artificial. This surprised everyone and then the man said that he was indeed already dead. Britt walked over with Yugi and Yugi apologized. The man looked at them and he seen that Yugi liked to play games. The man sat up and asked Yugi to a duel. They went up against each other and Britt seen that Yugi had passion and determination for the game. She noticed that the man was pretty good and had won against Yugi. "wow Yugi lost." she said and then pulled out her deck as she looked through her cards. The man seen that she had a deck as well "you are a duelist as well?" He said and she nodded. "well how about you go up against me now?" He asked and Britt smiled "ok." She said. She had her own strategy and she tried following through with it but she lost as well against him. "wow I lost." She said. "I have never seen someone have such a strong collection of Goddess attribute cards. You know what your doing with them it seems." He said and she nodded. Anzu brought over oranges saying she'd peel one for him. Yugi peeled one too but as they were in the middle of peeling Kaiba came in and they found out the old mans name is Daimon. As they seen Daimon was led out by Kaiba's people as he seen Britt and Yugi with Anzu. "you two again, why am I not surprised?" He said and then went on talking about how Yugi was lucky to be his opponent that Daimon was a game master.

They all started to head home and each of them went their own way. Britt walked in and she relaxed but as she did she waited and soon she heard a knock on the door. "right on time." She thought as she switched into her other shirt and then walked to the door. Yami was leaning in the doorway and she smiled "hey" she said to him. "Yugi wants to go to the amusement park tomorrow. You going with him?" She asked and Britt nodded. He put his hand out to her "would you care to go on a late night walk?" He asked her and she smiled as she put her hand in his "I'd love to." She said and then left with him. She knew how things could end up bad and she just hoped for the best. Her and Yami had mysteries that they still needed to figure out and she knew eventually she'd have to face the truth of the past like he would. Their walk was short lived as they came back to her house and she smiled "maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She said and Yami smiled "of course. I always visit you at night and when you are in danger, my love." He said and then he kissed her quickly. "good night Britt." he said and she smiled "good night." She said and then went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day Britt went with Yugi and Anzu to the amusement park. They were walking around trying to figure out where to go when Yugi pointed out the monster house. Nanu had been there too so she was watching them as she was aware of Kaiba's plan. Walking in Yugi thought Britt or Anzu would be scared and he would be able to comfort them but then he remembered Britt had a boyfriend and looked at her locket. "I wonder just who he is." Yugi thought. While Yugi was in his thoughts Anzu was calling a monster cute. Yugi was disappointed and Britt started to talk to him as they heard Anzu scream. Walking over Yugi asked if she found another thing that was cute. "well do you think another thing is cute?" He asked. That's when both of them saw that one of the electronic dinosaurs had anzu. "what the?" they both said.

The floor below Yugi and Britt started to rise and they had no choice but to walk into the dome. Kaiba said he would have to duel Daimon and if he lost he'd lose Anzu and Britt. Just mentioning Britt the puzzle glowed and Yami came out. He dueled Daimon with everything he could though Kaiba tried to cheat for Daimon but Daimon said he wanted to win without cheating. When it was over Britt was glad Yami won but she felt bad for Daimon. Anzu was let down and was saved. They noticed Daimon and Kaiba had left and then once they were for sure the close was clear they took Anzu and went home.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning at school they all rised as they were told they had a new transfer student. What surprised Yugi and Britt along with Miho was that the new transfer student was Ryo Bakura. When it was free time three girls surrounded Ryo. Britt hanged out with her friends just watching. Miho spoke to him about meeting before which freaked out Tristan but when Ryo said he didn't remember meeting it was obvious that Miho was upset. After that the other girls were asking Miho questions. Britt sighed knowing it was something to expect. Ryo looked at Britt's millennium item and Yugi's puzzle.

They talked and then Ryo touched Yugi's puzzle. It wasn't much to be aware but Britt noticed that there was a second glow when Ryo had touched Yugi's puzzle. It was obvious right away that he seemed to be in pain. "are you ok?" Joey asked her. "Yes, I'll be fine." Ryo said to him.

_Another millennium item. There's no doubt about this that he has to have one with blacking out like Yugi does..but Yugi's blackouts are caused by Yami. _ Britt thought

On the way home after school they were all talking. Britt stayed up in the middle as she really knew she had secrets she was hiding from everyone. Nanu caught up with them which made Britt feel better knowing Nanu was aware of her secrets. Listening though Britt heard them say something about going to the game center. When they arrived there it was so big that Britt didn't know what to play first. But they decided to play a fight game against each other.

Meanwhile Joey and Yugi were talking about a gamer going by the initials KAI. As they talked about it Tea and Miho were talking about it then Joey got an idea to rewrite KAI with Bakura. But a couple of kids said it was impossible then went into telling who KAI really was. Britt and Nanu had just finished a round of their fight game when they overheard the kids say that the person who had the high scores was Seto Kaiba's brother Mokuba. This surprised all of them.

They heard noise close by and seen that Tea and Miho were watching Bakura win prizes. Tristan got jealous and said he would win the next one for Miho. So while they were doing that Joey and Tristan took seats by Nanu and Britt doing the same fight game. Britt and Nanu were doing another round. While they were doing that Tristan lost the prize he was trying to win for Miho. Joey lost the game to Yugi and then when Miho came over she tried against Joey and won. But they noticed Britt and Nanu seemed to be still at their round. Yugi looked over Britt's shoulder to see how she was doing and noticed she was about to win against Nanu.

_Britt-chan is really good at this game. _Yugi thought though he couldn't help but look down at her locket still wondering who was the special guy in her life. He knew she was really secretive on who her boyfriend was.

After the battle was done Britt smiled " I won. Good game Nanu." She said to her. It wasn't long after that Miho pointed out a racing game. But since there wasn't enough seats Britt, Miho and Nanu said they would just watch while Yugi and the others played. Watching it started off fine til a strange car appeared in the game. "what the" Joey said. They noticed a window was rolled down and a kid was talking. Britt had a bad feeling then she saw a blast on all the screens. Nanu was slightly scared when Kaiba appeared on the screen. They all listened to what Kaiba had to say knowing he was up to no good. Kaiba's demands were simple that Yugi had to come to Kaiba land to duel Kaiba so his grandfather could be freed.

Britt noticed after Kaiba was off the screen the millennium puzzle glowed. She knew whatever it was Yami had to be wanting to show up or say something but he didn't. It was a few seconds after that Bakura seemed to be in pain. After that Tristan, Miho and Bakura left.

Nanu was still scared and Britt easily noticed this wondering what she was hiding. She wanted to ask her but she figured Nanu wouldn't probably tell her. Yugi sat back at the fighting game just trying to think. While he was doing that Joey went to get drinks.

Britt and Nanu were talking close by Yugi in case he wanted to talk to them. She had her doubts. "Are you sure? Yugi doesn't sound like he wants to go." Nanu said. "I know but he will go. I'm going Nanu. I have to so I can be by Yami's side." Britt said. They noticed Yugi started a virtual fight and won both times. Britt just smiled.

_Yugi, you are good at games. Even without Yami's help_. She thought.

What shocked her was when the person attacked Yugi. "Hey get away from him." Britt said as her and Nanu went over. Both girls were knocked backwards and the guy took the puzzle from Yugi. Britt was mad but her secret power she was not aware about was useless in a place without water. When Joey and Tea came back they found out what had happened.

Joey had left to go get the puzzle back from the guy. They had a fight above water. The rule was the one who knocked their opponent off won. The fight was tough and Joey had to do everything he could to make sure he won. He used the cola he had got for Yugi to win and get the puzzle back for Yugi. After Yugi was gave back the puzzle Joey announced he was going with them and would find a way around his weakness of games.

They each went their separate ways but before Britt could get all the way home someone grabbed her shoulder. She was about to say something when she turned around to see Yami. "Yami-kun" She said with a smile as she was glad to see him. "come with me." He said, she nod as they walked around a little. "so you know about what's going on. What are you going to do?" He asked. Britt waited a few minutes. "You really have to ask. I'm going with you. Where you go, I go." Britt said. Yami objected but Britt wasn't taking no for an answer.

While they were doing that Tea was making lunches. She had Miho, Yugi and Tristans lucnes prepared but she was thinking. "hm what does Britt and Joey like?" She thought about it knowing she had always seen Britt eat chicken. So while she was finishing up she tried figuring out Joey's.

Yami and Britt were still walking and then they finally reached her home. He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders sighing. "I don't want you to go with us. If I lose you then it would be like losing everything." He said. "I am not staying behind worrying that you and Yugi lose." She said as she put her hand on his cheek. "Yami, I love you. Don't send me away." She said as a tear escaped her eyes.

He sighed and then kissed her good night which she kissed him back. "then we'll fight tomorrow together." He said then went home. "good night my love." She said as she went inside and got a good night rest.

When it was time to meet up with them. She made sure she was up and right by Yugi's side as they headed to Kaiba land. "you're coming Britt?" Yugi asked her. Britt looked at him and smiled "Of course. Now let's get your grandfather back." She said as they all boarded the boat and watched as Kaiba land came into view.

_So it's up to all of us. _Britt thought but she felt someone hug her from behind and she looked behind to see Nanu. "Nanu" Britt said. "we're a team Britt. You go, I will go too." She said. Britt nod in agreement as they looked back at the building.

_Sorry Britt, I can't tell you the truth that I have feelings for Seto Kaiba. _ Nanu thought


	22. Chapter 22

When they finally arrived there Britt had expected they would be the only ones but there was a whole group of people. She stayed by Yugi and Anzu knowing that staying together was the best option right now. As they heard someone say for people to go to the tower they followed a group of people. Yugi was trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't ten seconds later that an elevator opened and they were told to come that way. They went in and the elevator started to go down.

_Keep your guard up Britt. We don't know what Kaiba is up to. _She heard Yami's thoughts tell her.

When the doors finally opened they were shocked to see Mr. Motou dueling Kaiba. It almost seemed like Mr. Motou would win but then Kaiba brought out three blue eyes white dragons which sent mr. motou into a shock when he seen the cards seem real. But as soon as they went over the dragons vanished. They talked with him and Mr. Motou gave Yugi his deck to win against Kaiba. "Don't worry he has us to help him." Joey said. Britt nod in agreement knowing she was here to support Yugi and her boyfriend Yami. As Kaiba was on the screen talking they seen the floor below Mr. Motou give in and he disappeared. Kaiba explained the game he called Death-T and that they had to go from bottom to top to win against him and get the old man back. Everyone said he would win and they all had confidence in him.

There was a bright light and everyone had to cover their eyes. When they were able to finally see they all looked around seeing that they were in the tower being watched by the other people. "our challengers are these three boys and three no four girls." the girl making the announcements was making. Britt knew this had been a set up and she realized Nanu was still with them. Everyone was around them was cheering and the door to Death-T had begun. "let's go. We're going to save your grandpa." Britt said as they all ran in to start the game.

The door closed after they were all in and they stood on a platform that went up then stopped as it headed to the entrance of the first game. When they entered the room it was pitch black and a red light was on and sounding off. The room started to shake and everyone was wondering what was going on. They each had to put on cyber vests and were gave cyber guns to use. Britt helped Nanu with hers while Anzu was helping Miho. Kaiba told them the rules and how they had to go up against three. But before they entered to play Kaiba looked at them. "Nanu what are you doing there?" Kaiba asked her. Nanu looked up at him "Playing the game." She said as she stayed by her friends side. Britt looked at her curious now.

_Watch her Britt. We don't know what is exactly going on here. _Yami's thoughts said to her and she knew he was right.

When they started the plan honda came up with was to wait for the enemy to make movements. Joey got too carried away and impatient so he climbed up and jumped from side to side but was first to get knocked out. When they were all around Joey they were waiting trying to sense where the others were. But when they were found by the three they were going up against it almost seemed like everything was over until Tristan knocked away the guy and they all ran off. Hiding Britt knew this needed a new plan. What none of them expected was that Miho would be the one to win the first round for them. Yugi woke up Joey so they could go on to the next challenge. Joey was happy most things were going well for now but Britt felt like everything was going to get harder the more levels they had to go through.

When they reached the next level kaiba made them choose would pull down levers. The ones who did pull the levers were Miho,Tristan, Joey and Anzu. What none of them expected was parts of the floors give out. Britt hadn't expected this and she almost fell through but Yugi caught her hand and pulled her up to be on the same part he was. "thanks Yugi." Britt said.

Yugi had her sit there while he stood but it wasn't much longer they had to deal with a machine coming. Kaiba gave instructions that one lever would stop him and his name was blood. He didn't like when his name was said wrong. It was up to Yugi for them to win and all be alive.

_Come on Yugi, You can do this. I believe in you. _Britt thought

the others were cheering him on as well waiting to see what he would choose. Blood was closing in which was worrying Britt and Nanu the most since they didn't have to hold down levers. But when Yugi was finally made up his mind he told Anzu to let go of the lever. After she did the robot stopped and the floor went back to normal. Everyone was happy about it but then Kaiba appeared on the screen. They wanted time to rest but Kaiba sent them to the next round.

_This is going to take time and energy that we're going to run out of. _Britt thought


	23. Chapter 23

Round three of Death -T started they all had to avoid blocks that were coming down but Anzu figured out that it was falling in rythem. By working together they realized they could avoid the blocks as they recognized the pattern and found a way to escape. But the last part was getting tricky so they had to move faster. Britt made sure Nanu was with her while they were doing this as they had everything to do with having to win this game. As they crawled to get out of the room Britt thought everyone was with them until she saw Honda had been stopped and the last block stopped them.

It wasn't long after that something strage started as everyone watched Yugi. Britt thought Yami was about to come out with how Yugi looked. Then she heard Yugi talk about Yami calling him "the other me" but Britt knew the truth. She listened as he explained the black outs not remembering things and that he was afraid if he knew that they would leave him. Britt and Nanu listened as they avoided the eyes of the others cause they knew the truth.

Joey gave an inspiring speech about friendship. Then he stood up as did the others as everyone put their hands in the middle together. "let's win" Britt said knowing it was time to take Kaiba down. Nanu and Britt looked at each other knowing Yami was now told to the others but Britt worried that Anzu would tell about her and Yami being together though Anzu said nothing.

When they were shown Death-T four they saw a box and Mokuba ready to fight. Britt wanted to get into this but she knew it wasn't her game to play. When things were going Joey wanted to go with Yugi but Yugi said he wanted to go alone. Knowing Yami would be in it Britt spoke up "if you won't let Joey go. Let me go. Haven't I always been there with you when your in danger." Britt said. Before Yugi could answer her the puzzle glowed and Yami took over. He looked at her knowing the truth of them could come out easily if he let her stay back with them. "fine come, I want you by my side." Yami said and then he looked at the others "Jounichi-kun, Anzu, Miho- chan I'll win." He said then he looked at Nanu. "stay with them." He told her as he had Britt go with him.

_Yami, yugi knows about you. This will complicate things now that the others do too. But i'll be by your side no matter what. We're a team. _Britt thought.

_I'm aware at how compicated this will be. But having you by my side they won't know right away. _ Yami thought back to her.

_Be careful you guys. Kaiba is watching and he'll want to see who wins and who's coming up. _Nanu thought.

When they walked in Britt had to stand back while Yami took the chair. Listening she heard that Mokuba's game was capsul monster chess. It made her wonder how good Mokuba could be and she was aware that he had a lot of high scores on a lot of games. Mokuba noticed she was the only one to go with Yami while Joey and the others just were watching. Nanu was worried for Britt knowing that if Yami lost there would be a penalty game.

_I wonder what awaits the loser. I know whenever we see these games. There's always something bad going to happen. _Nanu thought.

When the game began Britt watched as they chose their capsule monsters. She noticed that all of Yami's monsters were low level and Mokuba's were high level. That gave away that the thing was rigged from the beginning. Though Britt kept quiet as she let Yami and Mokuba do the talking as she was just someone who was there for support.

_You can win this yami. You've had low level monsters before. _ Britt thought.

Britt and the others watched in shock that Mokuba would advance his pieces but Yami would not move his pieces at all. She was trying to figure out what strategy Yami was coming up with knowing he was a real good player at games. She knew if she wanted she could ask him but she didn't want to make it to where she had to ask.

Everyone watched as Yami made his first move but when it was Mokuba's turn. Mokuba called three attacks that worked only twice. The third attack cost Mokuba two of his monsters as they destroyed their selves leaving Yami and Mokuba each have three monsters. It shocked everyone but Nanu and Britt at how Yami had played that move. When Yami made his next move it took each of them down to two monsters as the low level monster destroyed itself with the high level monster mokuba had.

_Good. Yami you'll win this no problem. _Britt thought.

_He's as good as always. Britt just hangs out in the corner of that box as if it's nothing. She gets a better view then all of us. _ Nanu thought watching her friend.

When Mokuba realized that a pathway had been opened he looked at the field. Seeing that the evolution square was unguarded and his monsters were too far away from the level two monster. Yami had easy turns to get his level two monster to the evolution box. Watching as they were each down to one it surprised most people when Yami's monster won.

_Yami, you won. Now it's on to Kaiba. While the others find Honda and yugi's grandpa. _Britt thought

Britt and Yami walked out of the box heading to death-t 5 when Kaiba showed up on the screen. They listened to what he had to say. "so you won. Good I was getting bored with today's events. But I see your bringing that girl with you, though I'm not surprised your bringing your girlfriend." Kaiba said. Anzu, Joey and Miho were all shocked when they heard him say that. Nanu though wasn't since she had already known. Ignoring Kaiba though they were almost to the elevator when they heard Mokuba scream. Running back Britt and Yami put their hands in as they helped Mokuba out realizing Kaiba was not taking any losers. They thought it was terrible that he would put his own brother through something like that.

Once they saved him they went to the elevator knowing it would lead to Kaiba. Joey and the others had to find their own way to level five. Once they were out of sight they went to find Honda and Yugi's grandpa.

_Britt you went with Yami. You know what to expect with this. I will stay with the others and try to keep them safe. _Nanu thought.

Britt looked at Yami. "You'll win this. I know you will" She said. He smiled at her "I have you with me. I couldn't convince you to stay behind so you may as well stay by my side during the end." Yami said and she nod in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

When they arrived to death-t five Britt and Yami walked out as they noticed the dome where the dueling would take place and across from them an elevator where Kaiba walked out. Anzu had made it up to see what would take place but she noticed she knew for a long time she had suspicions on Yugi's alter ego and Britt. From what Kaiba said in death-t four, she was his girlfriend.

_Good luck yugi._ Anzu thought

Meanwhile Nanu, Joey and Miho were trying to save Mr. motou and Tristan. They kept hitting on the glass to get them to wake up. When it seemed like they had succeeded the hour glass moved up and a door opened as Aileen and Fuwa showed up. Nanu knew this was bad before it even started and after Aileen called for a suit up, She noticed Aileen and Joey were put in suits. Fuwa and Miho were put in areas where they would control Aileen and Joey.

"As for you, Nanu. You can hang out here." Aileen said

Nanu was pinned against the wall as she was kept out of it. She had no choice but to watch the battle that went on. Watching she could see that Joey was having a hard time with Miho not sure what to do. Aileen kicked Joey twice making the life points go down.

_Man I wish Britt and Yami were here. _Nanu thought

Back with the others, Yami took the seat across from Kaiba and before Kaiba could make a demand on Britt yami pointed to the wall. Even if he didn't use the mind link they had she stayed against the dome wall knowing just like with the battle against Mokuba she had to just lay back and watch. Yami and kaiba shuffled each others decks before the duel finally began.

In the first round Yami summoned a dragon during his turn while Kaiba had a cyclops. Yami had made an attack. It made Kaiba's life points go down by 200 points. Next Kaiba summoned a worm and when yami destroyed it the life points on kaiba's side didn't change at all. See as this could get dangerous Yami told Britt to get down on her knees. Knowing he was right she did what he said but kept watch.

While that was going on Joey was now avoiding hits from Aileen while Miho was controlling his every action. Nanu was subject to watching all this and she wanted to trade places with Miho so they could win as she could see that Miho wasn't good at doing this.

With the duel Britt watched as both Yami and Kaiba put monster in defense mode. On Kaiba's turn he put his monter in attack mode and added a magic card to it so it could attack the dragon. Watching everyone seen that Yami's life points went down to 1600 while Kaiba's was at 1800. Britt could see Yami's hand and what he was drawing. She noticed it was going to difficult taking down Kaiba's clown. But what troubled her was the card Yami had drawn from his deck.

_A leg? How can he use that? _Britt thought

With Nanu and the others, it seemed as if either side could win. Miho was getting better at controlling Joey that she caused some damage to Aileen but not without losing energy to do it. Aileen kept beating up Joey and used a special move to where he couldn't move at all. Nanu strugged to get free from the wall knowing they needed her help.

"it's useless to fight Nanu. You've seem to be on their side the whole time." Fuwa said

"Maybe she's working for both Fuwa. The girl may have a crush on Kaiba." Aileen said

_Dang it! If Britt was here I wouldn't be stuck against this wall. But she went with Yami to watch him duel Kaiba. _Nanu thought

With the battle there was a couple rounds where Kaiba had took out Yami's defense so he had to find a way to win. On his next turned he summoned Gaia and from watching she noticed that the points were even but the clown was gone. What made her confused though was that Yami and Kaiba were close in points but 100 difference. Yami had 1400 life points and Kaiba had 1300 life points. Many turns passed and when Britt looked at Yami's hand she seen he had five cards but three could not be used and only one could. It made her almost think of a puzzle. When Kaiba was able to get two blue eyes white dragon on the field Yami was most concerned.

_Britt stay down. _Yami thought to her.

_I am. Just don't give up you're not fighting alone._ Britt thought back to him

Watching Britt seen he drew an arm, she wondered what was going on. Next turn Kaiba was able to have his dragons freed from swords of revealing light while he also drew a final blue eyes white dragon. When it was Yami's turn she seen that he was going to draw but something seemed wrong. She couldn't really tell but she placed her hand on his shoulder which made him look at her.

_You can do this. I believe in you. _She thought to him.

Yami felt confident knowing that he was not alone in fighting and then drew the card. To win the game he summoned exodia. While they were doing that Joey seemed to of lost to Aileen when his life points reached Zero but he remembered he wasn't fighting alone and his life points were restored so when it came down to who won Joey made the winning move. With the dueling Yami had called forth exodia and Britt could see the fear in Kaiba's face at seeing the forbidden one. She watched as Yami took down all he blue eyes white dragon but what shocked her was the penalty game that Kaiba had to face.

After that they got up and Yami told Mokuba that if any of Kaiba's kind heart was still remaining that he would return. When they walked out of the dome they looked around and seen that with Anzu was their friends and yugi's granpa. Yugi had taken over and Britt noticed that but she didn't mind knowing Yami had been out for awhile.

_He needs to rest. I'll see him later anyway. _Britt thought

When they were out of Kaiba land it wasn't long that Joey was going to say something to Yugi. But instead decided to make Yugi chase him which just made Britt and Anzu laugh. It seemed like they were having fun but Britt knew now that Yugi would remember things Yami would do.

_I should just show Yugi. _She thought.

On the walk home it seemed like it was going to take forever but soon the others started parting ways leaving just Mr. Motou, Yugi, Nanu and Britt walking home. Yugi looked up at Britt seeing something was on her mind. Even Mr. Motou could see that too.

_Will you let him know? _Nanu thought

"Yugi...I'm ready to show you." She said

Yugi knew what she meant and he noticed her open her locket. After it was open she let it just be around her neck open and that's when Yugi saw the picture of her and Yami together. It shocked him because he also noticed the puzzle in the picture so he realized it was what he would refer to as _the other him_.

" so your boyfriend, is the other me." Yugi said

She nod but was quiet as she closed it back up. She really knew now Yugi would have questions as to what probably was happening. It may have been a little while that the silence was going on when her house came into view. She waved bye to Yugi and started walking toward her home. Nanu was staying so they could talk for a little as Yugi and his grandpa went home. Going inside Britt only got half way to the living room before her younger sister tackled er to the ground.

"Where have you been? I've been worried!" Nana said to her.

"Out with Yugi and my friends to go up against Kaiba in a Death-T game. My boyfriend won." Britt said

Nana smiled when she heard Britt say that she was with her friends and boyfriend. She was curious as to how it went so she got off Britt. Nanu helped her get back up and Britt was thankful that she had not bought anything breakable with her. As the three of them walked in the living room and sat down Britt and Nanu explained the whole thing to Nana.

After that was done they talked for awhile before Nanu went home and the two sisters went to bed. Britt prepared herself for a good nigh sleep since she did not expect Yami to come after that big of a battle. As she was getting in bed her stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't ate since before going.

_Better eat. _She thought

she went down and ate something small then went back to bed. She hadn't realized the next day was Valentines day but she was pretty much wore out. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

In her dream she met Yami thanks to the ring he had gave her when they had first started dating. So she just relaxed and layed close to him. To them in her dream the sky was bright and most things were peaceful.

"So I have a special surprise for you tomorrow." He said to her.

"hm, I don't really like surprises that much." She told him jokingly as she smiled.

"You'll like this. But you have school tomorrow, so are you going?" Yami finally asked her.

"Hm let's see. My friends know about you, Yugi knows about us, outside of this amazing dream my body is literally exhausted from all the games. So No. I'll be staying home and sleeping in." She told him.

Hearing that Yami just smirked since that meant the dream would be longer than their normal time for having time with each other. Knowing they had the extra time he tried to think of what to do. Looking up at the sky he just kept his arm around her as they looked at the sky. Time seemed to be slow and soon they were making out. It was short lived though as she woke up at 11:30 that morning.

_ah dang it. When things were getting good. Oh well, I'll see him soon. _Britt thought

She got up and did a few things around her house seeing her sister had left for school. She tried to keep her thoughts straight. Hours seemed to pass before she heard Nana walk in. Looking back she seen her sister walk in the room.

"ah hey there sleepy head." Nana said jokingly

"hey" Britt said

"Your boyfriends at the door." Nana told her then went to her

Britt smiled as she got up walking to the door. Yami was leaning in the door way and he smirked when he seen her. She was happy to see him but also curious as to what the surprise was but before she could ask he took out a blindfold and had her come with him blindfolding her then taking her hand leading the way.

"where are you taking me?" she asked him as she started getting a flashback of the last time she was blindfold and he saved her.

"You'll see. It's a surprise remember." Yami told her.

He decided having her walk blindfolded was a bad idea so he stopped then went behind her and picked her up. Her arms rested on his shoulder as she wanted to so take off the blindfold since the anticipation and the curiosity was getting to her. It really made her wonder what he had planned. Half an hour passed before she felt him place her down in a chair. Then she heard the sound of the blindfold being untied as she saw they were having a romantic dinner. Yami sat across from her and she smiled knowing this was defiantly a surprise.

"It's what this generation calls Valentine's day so I thought I'd take my girlfriend out for a special valentine's day dinner" He said.

"hm it's a little early for dinner." She told him.

"well it's the right timing for this." He said

As they were there they enjoyed their dinner as they talked. Britt knew out of all the days she'd been with Yami this was one of her top favorites. After dinner they went for a walk and she layed her head against his shoulder.

"Well now we can relax for now." He said

"at least until the next chaotic thing happens." She told him.

Looking at her he knew she was right. She looked up at him and they both leaned in to kiss.

_Best Valentine's Day ever. _She thought


End file.
